


Ereborian Justice

by Madkat89



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Court system, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven Law, Dwarven Politics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Filbo - Freeform, Filibo - Freeform, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Hobbits in Erebor, Just Thorin, Justice, King Thorin, Overprotective Dwarves, Post-Quest of Erebor, Rule of Law, Safe once more, fem!Bilbo, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkat89/pseuds/Madkat89
Summary: Although Erebor has been reclaimed and is currently being rebuilt, an attack on Bella shows that although Erebor has been reclaimed, law has not returned to the Lonely Mountain. But the line of Durin will not permit such travesties to go unanswered and justice will return to Erebor and the dwarven people once more(Read the note at the beginning of the first chapter before reading)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Fíli
Comments: 100
Kudos: 480
Collections: A Labyrinth of Fics, AmazingLOTR, Fleur's Beloved fics





	1. Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Trigger Warning: This work contains a physical assault on Bella, although the attack is not graphic. There will also be other attacks against the dwarven people referenced, but only in a vague way. 
> 
> I may be being overcautious, but I would prefer to spare anyone distress from reading something like this.
> 
> Stay safe and be well!

Bella bit back her sobs as she ran through the corridors, seeking the sanctuary of her chambers. The ring could make her invisible but not silent and she wouldn’t give those bastards the satisfaction of knowing that they had hurt her. As it was, it was all she could do to avoid running into anyone with the tears blurring her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity she finally reached her rooms and ran inside. Doing only the barest sweep to make sure that her chambers were empty, she shut the door and locked it before crumpling to the floor and letting her tears flow.

It had been such a good day when she’d awoken, one full of promise and hope. Things were finally settling down in Erebor. It had been six months since the battle, Thorin was back on his feet, and Spring was just around the corner, hopefully bringing with it the Lady Dis and Fili and Bella’s wedding. 

And hadn’t that been the shock to end all shocks. First the battle, which was a nightmare. Then all three Durins had been so gravely injured that their chances of survival were inching farther and farther from slim and had practically reached none. Bella hadn’t left their sides for days and none of the company had had the heart to remove her, even though she’d technically been banished during the whole Arkenstone debacle.

So when Kili had woken and demanded breakfast, there had been a small celebration as hope sprang back to life. Then Thorin had woken and demanded to see her, making her cry when he forgave her and lifted her banishment. But days passed and still Fili slept. Over a week had passed since his brother and uncle had woken when Fili had finally opened his eyes. She’d smiled at him, walked out of the tent, and promptly burst into tears. The ensuing uproar and confusion that followed took the better part of an hour to sort out and by the end of it, it had been firmly established that Fili was in fact not dying and that he and Bella were betrothed.

That had been months ago and the time had passed swiftly since then as they’d all thrown themselves into the restoration of Erebor. Although each day was filled to the brim, Fili always made sure that they’d spent time together daily. The time they spent together was pleasant and she had begun resenting having to part at the end of the day. They’d been snowed in shortly after the battle, so Dis’s caravan had been delayed until Spring and Bella couldn’t wait until she arrived so that she and Fili could finally wed.

Although Erebor had been reclaimed from the dragon, there was still so much to do before it could be a fit home for the dwarves. Most of the company spent their days checking the stability of the mountain, although Gloin had begun the monumental task of trying to start organizing the treasury and Balin had the headache of the paperwork that comes with any government. She and Ori had spent the better part of the winter searching through the library and archives for any treaties that would benefit the dwarves while they worked at getting back on their feet. But as Spring approached, Bella turned her thoughts to the lands around the lonely mountain. Although Smaug had burned off all the plants, the ash would have just enriched the soil and the long rest would have enriched the land. However, dwarves were not known for their farming skills, so the task of planning and preparing fell entirely on Bella and the few dwarves that could be spared from the rebuilding effort. It wasn’t that Thorin couldn’t understand the importance of growing food, it was just that all the food in the world wouldn’t make a difference if they were dead from cave-ins or exposure.

Which brought her back to today. Bella had been hurrying to meet with her group of dwarves near a small gate on the side of the mountain. The snows had finally melted to the point where she could finally start assessing the land beneath. She’d barely noticed the hallways growing emptier as she reached the unused section of the mountain, too excited to be back out in the sunlight. It was this inattention that enabled the small groups of dwarves to grab her and drag her into a small side room.

They bound her and roughly shoved a gag into her mouth, silencing her protests over her handling. At this point, she started fearing for both her virtue and her life, as she recognized none of the dwarves surrounding her. However, what had happened had been a violation she could have never imagined. They had pinned her down and then shaved both her head and her feet. They even had gone so far as to shave her eyebrows off. They’d laughed heartily at her cries and pleas and her futile attempts at fighting. She’d seen red and known that Dwalin was going to have kittens and make her train for months. Then the dwarves scattered, the last one pausing only briefly to untie her and make a comment so foul that if she’d had the strength, she would’ve run him through without remorse. When she’d growled at him, he simply laughed and said, “See if yur prince still wants ya now with your shame apparent for everyone to see.”

Bella froze at that and the dwarf had disappeared. She’d been around dwarves long enough that some of their culture had begun to rub off on her. Their respect for their hair and it’s care had become such a fact of life that she rarely thought about it, growing hers out and allowing Fili to carefully braid her betrothal braid in daily. Her hands flew up to her bare scalp and she gave a cry of outrage as she realized that they’d taken her hair and beads with them. The braid that marked her as Fili’s intended was gone, along with the braids and beads that marked her as part of both the Ur and the Ri families. It had been one of the happiest days of her life when they’d approached her about adopting her into their families and although her tears had sent them into a frenzy of recriminations and back peddling, she’d managed to pull herself together long enough to explain that they were happy tears and that she was honored to be part of their families. They’d also taken the beads that Balin and Oin had given her that marked her as both a scholar and a farmer/healer.

These beads and braids had become such a part of her identity that she felt naked without them. Scrambling to her feet, she started panicking, her breath coming in rapid gasps. What was she to do? How would this reflect on the company, on her family? What would Fili think? He adored her hair, would he think less of her for what happened, would he be ashamed of her? Swallowing a cry, she shoved the ring on her finger and headed for her room. She couldn’t let anyone see her like this. She was never sure how she reached her rooms, but after she locked the door, she collapsed to her knees and started sobbing. How could anything good ever happen after this?


	2. Hide Away

She was unsure how much time had passed before there was a knock on the door. Scrambling to her feet away from the door, she clamped her hand over her mouth to suppress the whimper that was trying to escape. However, she must’ve made some sort of sound because the knock came again and then her heart nearly stopped when Fili spoke. “Bella, are you in there? Are you ok? Your crew said that you never showed up.”

She croaked, “Go away!” Her hands clenched into fists as she mentally berated herself. She should’ve stayed silent and he would’ve looked for her somewhere else.

There was silence for a long minute and she wondered if he’d actually left. She was torn between hope and despair when he spoke again, his tone an unmistakable command. “Bella. Open the door.”

She shook her head stubbornly although he couldn’t see it, but he seemed to know her better than she thought. “Bella. Open. The. Door.”

She shrieked (Not one of her finer moments), “Go away! I don’t want to talk to you! Any of you!”

Dead silence. Then a deep breath. She could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose, gathering his patience. Finally he asked quietly, “Is this a female thing?”

She wished that she could say yes, but it was impossible to lie to the other half of her heart. “No, please, just go away.”

“Ghivashel, you can’t expect me to just walk away when something is wrong with my One. Please, tell me what’s wrong? Just let me in so that we can talk. Whatever it is, we can work it out. I promise, my heart.”

Although she could’ve sworn that she was all out of tears, one welled up and slid down her cheeks. Scooting backwards until she could sit on the bed, she said, “There’s no fixing this. Please. Please. Just go.” She hated how small and defeated her voice sounded.

Fili gave a sound of distress. “Are you hurt? Do you need Oin? Bella, please answer me.”

Grabbing her sheet and wrapping it around herself so only her eyes and mouth were showing, she rocked back and forth, not answering Fili’s increasingly frantic queries. If only she could start this day over again.

* * *

Fili had just finished up yet another terminally boring council meeting when a runner found him. “Excuse me, your highness. Is the Lady Bella with you? She didn’t join her group today and no one has seen her.”

“What?!” He roared. “Why is this the first that I’m hearing of this. Have you checked with the other members of the company?”

“Yes sir. It was hoped that she was simply spending time with her betrothed and had lost track of time.”

“What about her chambers? Has anyone checked there?”

“That was the next stop.”

The words were barely out of the runner’s mouth before Fili was striding off, his pace just short of a run. It would do no good to incite panic by the crown prince running through the mountain when not being chased by Kili. It was an interminably long time until he was standing at the door to her chambers. Forcing himself not to pound on the door like he wanted to, he knocked and listened. There was a slight rustling sound, indicating that someone was indeed in the chambers. But was it Bella or someone else? Testing the handle, the door was locked, never a good sign. Checking his knives, he knocked again, “Bella, are you in there? Are you ok? Your crew said that you never showed up.”

A harsh croak reached his ears, but it was unmistakably Bella. “Go away!”

His brow furrowing over her uncharacteristic answer, he listened carefully, but could only hear one person in the room. Now worried that she had somehow hurt herself, he said, “Bella. Open the door.”He waited for a moment, but there was no sound, nothing to indicate movement. His fear increasing, he demanded. "Bella. Open. The. Door."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he winced. His mother would have his beard for talking to a lady like that, no matter how worried he was and his fiery little betrothed would be right there with her. So he wasn’t surprised when she shrieked. “Go away! I don’t want to talk to you! Any of you!”

He wracked his brain trying to think of what he could’ve done to upset her but drew a blank. To the best of his knowledge, the company hadn’t done anything either, each of them busy with their own workload. So what could it possibly be? Flushing, he asked quietly, “Is this a female thing?” Female dwarves were so rare and hobbits were different in several ways.

His heart dropped even lower when she said, “No, please, just go away.”

What had he done to earn her disfavor, to cause her to lock herself away? He coaxed, “Ghivashel, you can’t expect me to just walk away when something is wrong with my One. Please, tell me what’s wrong? Just let me in so that we can talk. Whatever it is, we can work it out. I promise, my heart.”

His heart broke when she responded, “There’s no fixing this. Please. Please. Just go.” She hadn’t sounded so defeated, so broken, ever, not even when Thorin had dangled her from the battlements. 

He couldn’t stop the distressed sound from escaping as his mind whirred, “Are you hurt? Do you need Oin? Bella, please answer me.”

He heard a slight rustling and then nothing. She didn’t move any more and wasn’t responding to his calls. Kili joined him at the door and tried to persuade her to open the door, but he had no better luck then Fili had. They were discussing the best way to break the door down when Nori came sweeping down the hallway. The sly humor that was the thief’s usual trademark was missing and his face looked thunderous.

Nori asked curtly, “Is she in there?”

His expression desperate, Fili nodded. Shoving the two princes aside, Nori knocked gently on the door, his voice soft and coaxing, “Namith, it’s Nori. Will you please open the door for me?”

They waited, but there was no reply. Fili said quietly, “She won’t answer me, just told me to go away. I don’t know if she’s hurt or not.”

His face turning impossibly darker, Nori knelt and quickly picked the lock. Fili went to open the door but Nori shook his head fiercely. “No, let me go in first and assess the situation. You two guard the door and don’t let anyone near.”

Fili argued, “She’s my One.”

Nori cut him off. “I’m her nadad. And I need someone I trust to guard us while I focus on her. If you go in, you could only make it worse.”

Fili accused, “You know what’s going on!”

Nori swore in Khuzdul, “I pray to Mahal that I am wrong. And every moment that we linger here is another moment that she’s in there alone. Watch the door.” Ending the argument, he slipped inside and locked the door.

* * *

The room was pitch black when Nori slipped inside and locked the door behind him. Although dwarves could see in the dark and Nori had better vision than most, he knew that the little hobbit was almost blind in the dark. She liked candles and warm fires, the gentle light making his little sister glow.

Making his way carefully over to her desk where he knew she kept her candle and flint and steel, he said quietly, “It’s just me, namith. Don’t worry, your Fili’s still in the hall and I locked the door again. No one else will come in if you don’t want.”

He heard a quiet rustle from the bed and had to bite back a sigh of relief. At least she wasn’t unconscious. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse, signifying a significant crying bout. He winced, almost wishing he’d brought Dori, he dealt better with tears, but his namith needed him so he’d make do. “Nadad? How’d you get in?”

He forced a chuckle, “Did you really think such a simple lock would keep your nadad out?”

She grumbled, “I knew that I should’ve gotten a simple locking bar. Did Fili send for you?”

He managed to get the candle lit, giving his eyes a second to adjust to the light before lighting a second one. “No. Word has spread that you missed your morning meeting. Expect the rest of the company in short order.”

Her voice was panicked, “No! No one can see me like this. No one!”

Steeling himself, he brought a candle over and knelt in front of her. She was bundled so tightly in a sheet that only a tiny portion of her face could be seen. Her eyes were red rimmed and her nose red from her crying. “Are you injured, sweet one? Do you need a healer?”

She shook her head fractionally, “I am not hurt. But I am shamed. I can no longer be called your kin.”

Biting back his angry words, Nori took a deep breath. He’d seen this kind of trauma before, with victims of assault, and yelling at the person never helped the situation. Gently prying one of her white knuckled hands free from its grip on the sheet, he held it gently between his hands. “There is nothing you could do that would make me reject you, namith. Did you really think that you could get rid of me so easily?”

A single tear trickled down her face, breaking his heart. She swallowed heavily and whispered, “I have lost that which makes me dwarf.”

He offered her his crooked grin, “But yer not a dwarf.” Her face lost color, so he hurried on, “You’re a hobbit. A very respectable hobbit at that. You’ve faced down trolls, wargs, and that blasted orc himself. You managed to stuff thirteen dwarves into barrels and burgle them from the elven king. I’m still working on a way to outdo that one. And you riddled with a dragon and saved our home. So whatever was taken from you does not make you any less.”

She relaxed slightly as he spoke and sat a tiny bit straighter. “I was a very respectable Baggins before you all came along and turned me into a wild Took.”

His grin grew, “And a bonnie one ye are. So please, tell me what happened.”

She eyed him oddly, but he was pleased to see her normal practical self starting to peek back through. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Will you let Fili in?”

“No!”

“Then you’re stuck with me.”

She twisted her fingers anxiously in the sheet before she started speaking. “It’s my fault. I was so excited to be going outside of Erebor and examining the land that I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings. A large red headed dwarf grabbed me and took me to a room where half a dozen other dwarves were waiting. I’d never seen any of these dwarves before. They tied me up and gagged me. Then…” She couldn’t force the words out. Taking a deep breath, she shakily lowered the sheet so he could see.

Where her bonnie golden curls used to be was only pale skin. The bastards had even taken her eyebrows. He released her hands so he wouldn’t crush them and struggled to contain his temper and horror, knowing that those were the last thing that she needed. It was a hard-fought battle and he had to take several deep breaths as he observed. They had been careful and not broken skin or even left a bruise, but what they had done to her, what had happened, those dwarves would not be leaving the mountain alive.

Reaching out and touching her scalp gently, he asked, “Did they do anything else?”

She choked back a sob and nodded. “They, they….” She couldn’t speak but shoved her foot out so he could see her poor shorn foot. At this, Nori saw red. He knew how much their feet were hobbits pride and joy, much like dwarves’ beards. To have this taken from her. He reached out and touched it gently. He said mournfully, “Oh, namith. I've failed you.”

She looked at him, shocked. “You’ve failed me? How? I should’ve been stronger. I’ve lost all of my braids and beads, all that marked me as kith and kin to yours. Don’t you find me hideous?”

He reached up and pulled her off the bed, gently settling her into his lap. “I’m the spymaster of Erebor. It is my duty as your nadad to keep you safe and I failed to do so. You said that there were half a dozen of them, there was no way you could’ve fought them off, especially not with your gentle soul. It hurt you to take an orc’s life, how much more would it have cost you to take a dwarf’s? And do you find Bifur hideous, with the axe in his head?”

She shook her head no, cuddling closer to his warmth.

“Then what makes you think that we’ll think less of you for being short a little hair? I fought long and hard for the privilege to call you sister, you’re not getting rid of any of us that easily. And your hair will grow back even more golden and curlier than ever, both on your head and your feet. I know that Oin has a special ointment that helps hair grow, we’ll get you some of that and you’ll be right as rain in no time. And Ori can knit you some pretty little caps to keep your head warm til spring gets here. And I guarantee that Dori will fuss over you and make you all sorts of teas to try and help your hair grow. What he sees in that stuff, I never will know.”

She chuckled and his heart lightened slightly while he continued making his bloody vengeance plans. “Ah, you know that you enjoy Dori’s fussing. Otherwise you wouldn’t let him catch you so much.”

He shuddered slightly, “I do it for my own sake. You should see him when I haven’t been around for a while. He darn near smothers me.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Finally Bella whispered, “Will they be punished for taking my hair? And what does it mean for me? I know that a dwarf’s hair is his pride, but what happens when their hair is taken from them by force?”

He hissed, “Oh yes, they’ll be punished for daring to lay a finger on you. A dwarf only loses his hair when he has committed a crime so foul that he is cast out from his people entirely. He is shaved with a dull knife and branded to show exactly what crime has been done. If one dwarf had offered insult to another, he may offer him his beard as a means of restitution. But this is never done to a dam. The crime for offering hurt or violence to a dam is death. Our women are so rare, each one is a treasure. And before you say that you are just a hobbit, you are one of the company, one who was brave enough to stand against a dragon to reclaim our home. And that’s not even counting the fact that you are the One of the crown prince, heir to the throne, the future mother of our people.”

“What happens if a dam commits a crime?”

“That is a long, complex debate that you can ask Balin or Ori about. It’s so rare that it makes the Arkenstone look common. Anyway, you’ve not committed a crime, so it’s a moot point. As it is, you will not be shunned for what happened. I know that you fought and fought hard and you will be honored as the survivor that you are.”

She pondered this for several minutes. She spoke abruptly, startling him. “You can’t kill them.”

Nori felt his jaw drop. “What? Surely you don’t mean to protect those bastards?”

She soothed him. “Of course not, nadad. But look at it this way. You say that I am a survivor, yes?”

He nodded, unsure of where she was going with this.

“And you say that they will be punished for the crime against me, a dam?”

He seethed again and ground out, “Yes, they’ll regret it dearly before the end.”

“How many times did this happen to the dwarves after Erebor? I know that the world was not kind while you wandered. How many times did this happen to your people or even worse to your women? They need to be arrested and there needs to be a trial so that people can see that things are different now, that they are safe in Erebor under Thorin’s rule. And the company can’t be the ones to arrest these wastes of space, even if Thorin will oversee the trial. I want them to see that the guard force is fair and that it’s not just the company protecting their odd burglar.”

He groaned. “You ask much, namith.”

She smiled, “I know, but I would not ask if I didn’t believe you capable of delivering."

He sighed, “Only for you, little one. I will do as you ask and when Dori kills me, know that it will be on your head.” Her small giggle warmed his heart and he relaxed slightly. “I will go and arrange for everything now. Come to our meeting hall in an hour and all of the company should be gathered, you may wear a cloak if you want, but it’s up to you. And I’ll send Fili in.”

She shook her head violently, tears welling up. She croaked, “No.”

Tucking his fingers gently under her chin, he raised her head until her eyes met his sympathetic ones. “Lass, the lad is your One. He’s beside himself with worry out there, having you injured or near death in his mind. As it is, he’ll be furious that you’ve denied him the right to claim vengeance on your behalf, but will stand beside you nonetheless.”

Taking a shuddering breath, she whispered, “But what if he doesn’t? What if he finds me hideous and abandons me?”

Brushing away a stray tear, he leaned his forehead against hers. “If, and I highly doubt this will happen anymore than Smaug returning from the grave, if that happens, then he never truly deserved you in the first place. But that lad is so far gone on you lassie that if you told him to bring you the moon or move Erebor, he would find a way to do it for ye. Trust him with this and he won’t break your heart, trust me on this.”

Trembling, she finally nodded and moved off his lap and back onto the bed. “All right, but if you’re wrong, I’m going to tell Dori that you want to sample his teas for a year and a day.”

He let out a booming laugh, “You are cruel indeed, namith. I accept your terms. I’ll send him in. Remember, the conference room, one hour. Anything more and the whole company will be in your rooms and there will be all kinds of talk.”

She flushed at that but made a shooing motion. As he turned to go, he saw her tuck her feet underneath her and drape the sheet back over herself, although it was more like a shawl worn on her head than the cocoon that it had been before. His heart aching and his fury rising, he unlocked the door and slipped into the hallway.

Before Fili or Kili could say anything, Nori had Fili by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Shocked blue eyes stared at him as he hissed, “You have one chance, ONE, to do the right thing. I’ve talked her into letting you in and giving you a chance. But if you break her heart, Erebor’s going to have Kili as heir instead of you.”

Instead of getting offended like Nori half expected, Fili twisted around to stare at the closed door. “All I ask for is a chance. Can I see her now? Does she need medical aid?”

Pleased with the prince’s response, Nori released him. “No, but you’ll need to reign in your temper. Remember, she’s a hobbit not a dwarf despite the fact that she’s yer one. As Ori’s always going on about, there’s cultural differences and what makes sense as a righteous fury to us will be taken as personal anger and disappointment in her by her.”

Fili absently straightened his clothes, never taking his eyes off the door. “Whatever she needs, I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Nori nodded sharply, “I’ll hold you to that. Now, go on in before she works herself up into a fine mess.”

Fili quickly slipped inside the room and shut the door softly behind him as Nori turned to where Kili had been watching the whole exchange with wide eyes. “C’mon lad, we’ve a lot of work to do in a short amount of time. I need you to round up the company and have them in the conference room in an hour. I don’t care what they are doing. Everyone needs to be in that conference room in one hour. Got it?”

Kili didn’t bother to ask questions, he just took off at a dead run. Fastidiously smoothing his beard, Nori took a deep breath and walked away from the room where a prince unknowingly held his little sister’s heart in his hands.


	3. The Company Finds Out

His heart lodged in his throat, Fili slipped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him, unwilling to startle Bella. The room was dimmer than she usually preferred, the fire was out and only two candles were lit. Still, there was more than enough light to see her clearly. There were no apparent wounds, but why then was she wearing what appeared to be a sheet? Making his way slowly over to the bed, he stopped far enough away that she wouldn’t feel crowded but still close enough to touch her once she’d granted permission. He waited until she looked at him before kneeling without breaking eye contact, “Bella, amralime, what has happened? Why do you seek the sanctuary of your chambers? Have I done something wrong, that you feel that you must hide from me?”

Her eyes widened in startlement, “Wh-why would you th-think that it was your fault?”

He admitted honestly, “I don’t know, my heart. You would never miss a meeting if it wasn’t dire, but if you were ill, you wouldn’t have locked me out. I can only conclude that I have done something wrong or that you’ve heard something about me that has turned your heart away from me.”

He waited with bated breath, his heart hammering in his chest. She reached out and cupped his cheek gently, “Never! Never, my Fili, will my heart turn away from yours.” She pulled her hand back and he had to bite back a whimper at its loss.

Dropping her eyes, she whispered, “It is me; I am shamed. Nori said that it was not my fault, but I’m scared to let you see.”

Picking up her hand, he cradled it gently in his hands. Pressing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, he said, “You never have to fear me. Whatever you are scared of, we can face together. No matter what, I will never abandon you.”

Peeking through her lashes, she whispered, “Do you promise?”

He said solemnly, “I swear on my beads. You are my heart and I will not be parted from you.”

She pulled her hand back and took a deep breath. Holding his eyes with hers, she reached up and pushed the sheet back so he could see. His mind whited out with rage at what he saw. Closing his eyes, he locked himself in place so he wouldn’t storm out and kill whoever had done this to his beloved. He took several jagged breaths while he fought for control. The only thing that kept him in place was the fact that she needed him. Opening his eyes, his heart broke at the terrified expression on her face.

He asked quietly, his voice expressionless, “What else did those honorless oath breakers do?”

Her face paled as she reluctantly held out her feet so he could see.

Knowing that he was scaring her but battling his nature and instincts, Fili remained silent for several moments. Unable to think through the rage, Fili did as his instincts demanded of him. Standing up, he ignored her cry of pleading and shock. He knew, distantly, that she thought that he was going to leave, but he couldn’t find the words to reassure her. However, instead of walking away, he made his way over in front of her. Reaching out, he ran his hands gently over her bare scalp and traced a finger over the tip of one ear before leaning in and kissing her on the forehead. He ignored the tears welling up in her eyes as he ran his thumbs over where her eyebrows used to be before pressing kisses there and on each eyelid. Finally, he knelt and gently ran his hands caressingly over each foot before placing a kiss on the top of each foot.

Running his hands softly back and forth on her feet, he was finally able to speak as he met her teary expression, “Hair or no hair, you, Belladonna Baggins, are the most beautiful creature in all of Arda.”

To his surprise, he found himself with a lap full of sobbing hobbit lass, her arms wound about his neck in a hold that was just shy of choking. Instead of trying to get her to ease her grip, he gathered her closer, having to remind himself to be careful of his strength. All he wanted to do was hold her so tight that he could tuck her right into his heart where she already belonged and where she would be safe from all harm. As he couldn’t do that, he rocked her gently, dropping soft kisses on her head and making soothing noises.

After several minutes, her sobs gradually died off and she settled more comfortably in his arms, easing her grip around his neck. She sniffled several times before fishing into her waistcoat pocket and fishing out a handkerchief. 

Loosening his grip fractionally so she could blow her nose easier, he teased, "You and your handkerchiefs. I honestly don't know how many you have and tucked in the oddest places." He remembered finding one tucked away in her curls a few weeks ago.

A quiet chuckle escaped her as she mopped her face and then blew her nose as softly as she could. "You're one to talk. How many knives do you currently have on you?"

He shrugged, "Enough for the moment, but not enough for what I want to do. Why do you ask, ghivashel? Want to borrow a few?"

Tucking the handkerchief back away, she snuggled deeper into his hold and sighed. "About that?"

He stiffened at her guilty tone. Gathering his thoughts, he spoke slowly, "What do you mean?"

Tracing shapes absently on his chest, she muttered, "I know that you have the right to claim vengeance on my behalf as my One."

He nodded sharply, his fingers itching for his knives. "The ones who did this to you will pay, you have my word."

"Actually..."

He froze. "Are you denying my right?" What he wanted to say was "Are you denying me?"

She ran her fingers lightly over his mustache braids. Reaching out and cupping his cheek, she sighed softly. “I would never deny my One. But the fact remains that you are not just my One.”

He frowned at her in confusion. He knew that she had had a rough day, but if she wasn’t denying him as her One, what was she saying? “What do you mean, love? I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”

She offered him a tiny smile, only one corner of her mouth lifting. “While you are my One, you are also crown prince of Erebor and as such have a duty to your people.”

He clung desperately to his restraint with his fingertips, working frantically to keep his fury at bay. He ground out, “There is nothing more important to a dwarf than his One. Nothing. That you would even think that Erebor came before you is inconceivable.”

Reaching up, she threaded her fingers through his golden mane and pulled his head down until their foreheads touched. “I love that you feel that way. But in this case, Erebor must take precedence over my personal wishes."

Soothed by her close proximity, he rumbled, “And what would those wishes be?”

“That this had never happened. But as that is impossible now, I want nothing more than to hide in my rooms until my hair regrows while you and Nori drop those despicable dwarves into a bottomless cavern where I never have to see their faces again.” She paused, a wave of trembling washing over her.

He ran his hand lightly up and down her back, keeping his forehead resting gently on hers. “I don’t agree with the hiding but Nori and I can certainly arrange for that cavern for you.”

She chuckled, relaxing under his ministrations. “While I desperately wish for that, and part of me is totally appalled by my bloodthirstiness where you dratted dwarrow have been rubbing off on me, we can’t. Erebor needs to see her leaders handle this in a public forum.”

His hand stilled at this news for a second before resuming. “Why, love?"

“Ever since Smaug came, the dwarves of Erebor have had to go through many hardships. How many of your dams have been put into situations like mine? How many dwarves had injustices acted upon them, with nowhere to turn to, no justice to be had? Thorin has reclaimed the mountain and there is the promise of wealth and comfort for his people. But his people also need to know that his rule will be a just one and that he will protect his people, no matter the crime or victim. Thorin needs that too, for too long has he had to sit by helplessly while his people suffered. So I’m asking you to set aside this matter for my sake, for Erebor’s sake, for the dwarves sake, and let justice happen.”

Unable to help himself, Fili swooped down and claimed her lips. What started out as a kiss to show his love and adoration quickly transformed into one of heat and need, need for reassurance that she was there safe in his arms and on her side that he still loved her with or without her hair.

Several minutes passed before he forcibly pulled back, gently restraining her when she sought to follow his lips with hers. He panted, “No love, we have to stop.”

She whined and buried her face in his shoulder, struggling to catch her breath. He pulled her in closer and laid his head on top of hers. “I know, but anymore and I’ll forget why we have to wait. I will not dishonor you like that. Not to mention that amad will kill me if I get married before she arrives.”

Bella jerked back, her expression horrified. She wailed, “Married? I can’t get married like this! And your mother! She’s gonna hate me for sure. She’ll never let her son marry some bald hobbit. This is a disaster.”

Fili couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing. When he saw tears appear in her eyes, he mentally cursed and tried to frantically backpedal. “Bella, you are gorgeous no matter what. And mother is going to love you, if for no other reason than you keep us Durin men in line.” Seeing that this wasn’t working, he blurted out, “Besides, I’m sure that your hair will have regrown by the time her caravan arrives in a few weeks time. It won’t be as long as it used to be, but it will be there as golden and curly as ever. Honest.”

She sniffled and eyed him warily, unsure if he was lying to make her feel better or not. Finally she decided to let it go and Fili let out a silent sigh of relief. He cupped her cheek and rested his forehead against hers before helping her out of his lap and standing up himself.

“C’mon, we need to leave your rooms before any rumors start to spread.”

She blushed bright red but hesitated. Playing with the hem of her tunic, she mumbled, “Nori said to meet in our usual meeting hall. But what if the other members of the company want nothing to do with me?"

He gathered her close, willing to give her as much time as she needed. “I won’t lie. The company is going to be furious. But not at you. They’re going to want to take care of this scum themselves.”

She clutched at the front of his shirt. She whispered, “While I know with my head that none of this is my fault, I’m still in shock. If they’re angry, I won’t be able to explain why things need to be handled.”

He said instantly, “I’ll tell them. Once they calm down, they’ll most likely verify with you that this is truly how you want things to happen. But they’ll respect your wishes. Remember, you won all of our respect and loyalty on the quest. If you say that this is the way that things have to be, this is the way that things will be. I promise.”

Reluctantly removing herself from his arms, she picked up a candle and made her way over to her wardrobe. She sorted through the clothes until she found the long heavy cloak that Dori had made for her to wear until she adjusted to winters in Erebor and until the forges had time to warm the mountain completely. Handing the candle to Fili, she put it on, making sure that every inch of her was concealed.

She said resignedly, “C’mon, let’s get this over with.”

Gesturing for her to wait by the door, Fili placed both candles carefully on the desk and blew them out. Making his way over to where she was waiting in the dark, he slipped a finger under her chin and lifted up her face enough to drop a quick kiss on her lips before releasing her and opening the door.

She blinked in the brightly lit corridor. She tugged the hood a little bit lower until her face was totally concealed. Glancing around warily, she was relieved to see that the corridor was completely empty. Closing the door quietly behind her, she took a deep breath and slipped her hand into Fili's. Tightening his grasp slightly, he smiled down at her. "See, that wasn't so hard? Ready?"

She grumbled wordlessly but started walking, tugging him into motion with her. They made their way through the corridors, several dwarrow staring at them briefly before catching Fili's eye and hastily bowing before taking off. After the third time it had happened, Bella pushed down her anxiety and joked, "Is it the cloak or do people think that you're stepping out on me? Maybe there would've been less shock if they'd seen my new hairstyle."

He tugged her closer and growled under his breath, "It better be the cloak. I'll personally shave any dwarf who even dares insinuate that I'd ever have eyes for anyone besides you. Ghivashel, you are my very breath, you know that."

She melted slightly but before she could reply, Nori's voice broke in, "Now, while that's declaration enough to make any dwarf giddy, remember that you're just betrothed and not yet married to my sister."

Fili reluctant moved further away and Bella stifled a giggle at the pout on his face. Nori grumbled but didn't make them separate entirely. Flanking Bella on the other side, Nori asked, "So, am I to be subjected to Dori's teas for a year and a day?"

Bella smiled, knowing that her lips were visible in the cloak. "I should've known better than to doubt the wisdom of my nadad, as disreputable as he may be."

Nori winked at her, even as he exclaimed over being called disreputable. "So it took a bit of doing, but every one is there and waiting for you."

Bella's grip tightened on Fili's hand but didn't stop walking. She asked calmly, "What's their mood?"

"Baffled. I didn't tell them what had happened and the rumors had apparently not reached them yet. But namith, you need to brace yourself. There's going to be a lot of anger and yelling. Some of the yelling will be directed at you, but not the anger. And no matter what happens, this was not your fault and none of the company believes that it is. But this is such a deep taboo in our culture that emotions will run high, especially as it happened to our beloved burglar and none of us were there to protect you."

She frowned at him. "They couldn't possible follow me everywhere all day every day. We're all much too busy for that nonsense." Her scowl deepened. "I'm starting to get very put out at the inconsiderate louts that did this."

Nori's eyebrows rose at her miffed tone. Although she was a respectable lass as she constantly reminded the company, they had all learned to fear the wee thing's temper. Especially if she or someone was inconvenienced by someone else's thoughtlessness. Tapping her foot impatiently, she quickened her pace towards the meeting hall.

Reaching the meeting room, she quickly swept inside, followed by Nori and Fili. A babble of voices reached her, demanding to know where she'd been and what was so important that they'd all been called from their other tasks. She allowed them to speak for a minute or so but when they kept talking instead of giving her a chance to reply, she was ashamed to admit that she completely abandoned her hobbit respectability and screamed for them to shut up. Their mouths quickly snapped shut and they eyed each other warily. Several of them had had the misfortune to be on the wrong end of the lass's temper and no one wanted to repeat that experience.

Propping her hands on her hips, she nodded approvingly. "That's better. Now, in answer to your question, you were all called here to deal with a situation. One that I find myself the center of." Drawing a deep breath and scrounging up every last drop of courage that she possessed, she pushed back the hood of the cloak. This time chaos reigned and she allowed it, knowing that no amount of bellowing would break through the noise that the dwarrow were making. But when several minutes had passed and the dwarves were only getting more and more worked up, the way that Dwalin was handling Grasper and Keeper was truly alarm, she nodded to Nori who let out an ear splitting whistle.

The sound made her pointed ears twitch in annoyance. Fili moved up beside her and took her hand, glaring at the rest of the company. It took a minute but eventually all of them fell quiet. They stared at her and she stared back without speaking. It was Thorin who spoke first, his voice quiet and about two octaves lower than it usually was, always a bad sign. "Who did this to you? When did this happen? How did this happen in MY mountain?"

Moving until she could drop in a chair, her legs unwilling to support her any longer, she answered, "It happened this morning. A group of dwarves were lying in wait for me on my route out of the mountain. This is partially my fault, because I was so excited that I was not watching my surroundings as I should have."

Surprisingly, it was Dwalin that spoke up. Stomping over, he knelt in front of her. Gently taking both of her hands in one of his, he shook his head. "Erebor is your home and you are supposed to be safe in your own home. Tell us who these faithless rubble are and I promise you that this will never happen again. Are you hurt, little one?"

She smiled at him. His gruff exterior mislead many people from finding out that the dwarf could possess a gentle heart for those he cared for. "They didn't so much as leave a scratch or a bruise, no matter how hard I struggled. They sought to shame me, not injure me."

He growled, the sound rumbling through the silent room. He nodded at her head, "And was this all they did?"

Taking a deep breath, she admitted, "They also shaved my feet." She poked them out so the company could see.

Oin immediately started rummaging through his bag for some salve. Knowing that his hearing was either really bad or incredibly selective, she yelled, "No!"

The company stared at her, startled. Dori coaxed, "But the salve will help your hair to start regrowing faster, lass."

She nodded, "I know and I appreciate the thought. But I can't, not until after the trial."

Bifur grumbled something and Bofur nodded, "What's this about a trial? Those pieces of scum aren't going to live long enough to have a trial."

"Yes they are." They started grumbling and she quickly forged on before they could start shouting again. "The guard has already gone to pick them. There must be a trial."

Gripping the hilt of Orcrist in a white knuckled grip, Thorin said simply, "Why?"

"How long have your people wandered, O King, with no recourse, no one to turn to. Subject to the whims of men and elves, vulnerable to any who would hurt or exploit you? You have finally returned your kingdom to your people, but they still need to know what kind of king you will be. They need to know that your reign will be just and that you will protect everyone underneath you, regardless of their station. It is your right to take vengeance on my behalf where I am a member of your company as well as betrothed to your sister son. But your people need to see that you will follow due process, uncover the truth, and punish those who break your laws and attack the vulnerable. I know that I am asking you to put aside your personal honor and vengeance, but I ask it for a greater cause. Your people deserve to know that they are safe at last."

The dwarves all stared at her, wide eyed and Bella held her breath. After several tense moments, Thorin released his sword and bowed his head to her. "Once again, I have underestimated you, burglar. Your honor is as bright as any gemstone and your strength is pure mithril. It is my honor to know you and I am glad that you are my sister son's choice. You will care for our people honorably and well when the time comes."

Bella flushed bright red. "I'm not really as selfless as you would have me be. I burn with vengeance, I want nothing more than to take their beards and chuck them off the mountain. But when I think of all those who were in a position like mine and had no chance of retribution, my heart aches for them. It may be years late, but they should know that there is still justice in Arda."

Ori piped up quietly, "I know why you want to have a trial. But why can't you have some salve?" As he spoke, his fingers flew as he knitted something in yarn the shade called Durin or royal blue.

The young scribe held a special place in her heart, his gentle company all that had made the first part of the quest bearable for the shy Shire lass. She answered, "They need to see exactly what happened to me. I wager that few of your people had adequate access to medical supplies."

It was Balin that spoke up surprisingly, "But they were dwarrow, lass. They were built to endure. Hobbits, although formidable, are made of softer stuff."

Bella rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress her fond smile. "Which makes their crime against me all the more heinous. Still, I will not take anything until after the trial is over."

Standing, Dwalin growled, "I don't like it lass, but since you ask it, we'll bear it for your sake. Now, I have some scum to interrogate."

"No." Thorin's command silenced the company once again. "Bella's right, we have to follow this to the letter of the law. That means that none of us can go 'talk' to the prisoners. That being said, I don't plan on letting them pollute my air for one moment longer than necessary. Nori, Balin, I need you to gather evidence, Fili, Kili, you're with me, we need to set up everything for the trial tomorrow. Dori, I know this is short notice but we need court clothes. Dwalin, you need to rearrange patrols so that every inch of Erebor is patrolled, they took advantage of an empty section to plan an ambush. It doesn't have to be every day, but make the schedule unpredictable so they can never be sure of when the guards are going to be there. Ori, I need you to search the library for any precedents or punishments for this sort of thing. Bofur, Bombur, you're good with people. Discreetly talk with them, see if something like this ever happened to them or their kin. Also, start circulating word about the trial but not the who or why. Oin, you're in charge of the healing wing. If Bofur or Bombur find anyone, they'll send them to you for examination. Make sure that you note down everything. Gloin, I need you to take a crew and make sure that the courtroom is clean and ready. Expect a large crowd. Bifur, you're with Bella, don't let her out of your sight."

The dwarf stamped the butt of his boar staff against the floor and took up a position right behind Bella. Clearing her throat delicately, Bella said, "What about me? Should I help Ori?"

Thorin shook his head. "No, you cannot help with any of this. That way there will be no accusation of you tampering with evidence. No, as hard as it will be, you need to go ahead with your plans for the day and survey the fields."

Fili cried, "Uncle!"

Thorin's hands were white knuckled fists. "Don't you think that it kills me to do this? I could take their heads right now and no one would question my right as king. But your One is willing to be strong enough for our people. I must be strong enough to endure this for her sake as must you. Now, get to it everyone, we'll be having this trial as soon as possible."

The company slowly filed out, determination writ large on their faces. Ori paused long enough to tuck whatever he had been knitting into her hands and smile at her before leaving. Fili wrapped her in a warm embrace before following after Thorin and much to her surprise, Kili swept her up into a hard hug as well. He whispered, "I'm sorry." Then he was gone as well.

Shaking her head at the irrepressible dwarf, she sighed. It was none of their faults, but she knew that her dwarves would blame themselves for a good amount of time to come. Waiting until everyone but Bifur was gone, she finally looked at what Ori had given her. She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes when she realized what it was. It was a knitted cap, similar to what she'd seen several other dwarrow in the mountain wearing. Although she had said that she didn't want to do anything until after the trial, she was really self conscious about her appearance. This hat would help conceal the worst of it and most dwarrow wouldn't understand about her feet, not like hobbits would.

Tugging the cap on, she turned and smiled at Bifur. "Ready to go? We've got a lot of ground to cover to get ready for Spring planting."

The grizzled dwarf smiled at her. Tugging the door open, he scanned the corridor before stepping out and indicating for her to take the lead. Taking a deep breath and gathering every last ounce of her shaky courage, she stepped out into the corridor. This time she made sure that she went out of the main gates instead of the side path that she'd taken that morning. It was not until she was out in the bright sunlight that she could finally take a deep breath. Smiling reassuring at Bifur who was studying her with concern, she headed off in search of good farmland.

* * *

Meeting back up at the dining room for dinner, Bella was tired but pleased with how things were progressing. She was talking excitedly to Ori, "Smaug's coming was actually a bit of blessing for the lands around the mountain. According to old records, the land around Erebor was tired, producing less and less every year. When Smaug torched the surrounding land, the ashes helped nourish the soil and then where they lay fallow for years, it gave the land adequate time to rest and recover. We'll have to come up with a plan to rotate the fields so that this doesn't happen again, but we should be able to plant all of the fields this year and have a bountiful harvest, helping Erebor get back onto its feet."

Thorin smiled at her from his place several places away. "That's the best news I've heard today. How soon can planting begin?"

Bella shrugged. "I'll need to spend a few days in the archives. I'm not sure about the weather patterns around here. Once I have a better idea of those, I'll be able to tell you more."

Thorin sighed. "Tomorrow is the trial. After that, you can spend as much time as you need searching the library with Ori's help. I know that there were meticulous records of the weather kept by the guards, maybe start there."

She blinked at him, startled. "The trial is tomorrow? So soon?"

Balin spoke up, "Aye, lass. Dwarven justice is swift. Besides, this kind of thing has to be stopped immediately or the whole mountain will be up in arms. It's not just that a dam was attacked, the dwarves love you."

Bella's laugh echoed across the room, slowly dying off when none of the others joined her. Staring at Balin, she said bluntly, "You must be joking. The dwarves can't stand me."

Bofur stared at her like she had two heads. "And whatever gave ye that idea, lass?"

She ticked it off on her fingers, "I'm not a dwarf, I don't have a craft, I couldn't even burgle and set a dragon loose on the world, I then stole the Arkenstone and gave it to beardless outsiders, and almost got the line of Durin killed in battle. Plus, I'm betrothed to Fili and don't underestimate the anger and jealousy of those who want him for themselves or their daughters. I am beardless, I don't wear boots, I can't fight." She sighed. "By all dwarven standards, I am an outsider who has somehow managed to bewitch the company into giving me a position way above what someone like me should get."

Bofur nodded sagely while Dori, Nori, and Ori started murmuring angrily to each other. "Ah, let's see then. No, you're not a dwarf, but you are a daughter of Yavanna, Mahal's beloved wife. Why then should dwarves not love a hobbit? You do have a craft. What else would you call your passion and knowledge of gardening, of your dedication to doing the best possible job you can with the task? As for the dragon, eh, it was bound to happen sooner or later and at least you had the courage to face the dragon, something that none of them did. The Arkenstone?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well that was a mess right enough, from start to finish. But you took the one thing that you knew would keep us safe."

He grinned, As a matter of fact, it was downright canny of you to take the stone, although I do not advise trying such things again. As for the battle that followed? That was inevitable. That had been building for years and there was no way to avoid it. As a matter of fact, it would've been much worse if the men and elves hadn't been there. And as for nearly getting the line of Durin killed? I think that the line of Durin will protest that most heartily."

All three dwarves nodded sharply. It was Kili that piped up, "That battle was a madhouse, but if you hadn't interfered when you did, I know that all three of us would've died. Yeah, we got a little banged up, but so did you." He frowned at her, "I thought that you were over this silly self doubt."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't say that I felt this way, I said that the dwarves of Erebor felt this way."

Fili chose that moment to speak up, "As well as those angry or jealous because you are my betrothed? They have no one to blame but themselves. They had every chance to go on the quest, but they preferred to cling to what they knew. Your courage and bravery, even your stubbornness on the quest is what drew me to you. Even if you hadn't been my one, I would've chosen you. Never doubt that, amralime."

Bella smiled at him, feeling her heart turn to mush once again.

Bofur shrugged, drawing her attention back away from Fili, "As for the rest, if other dwarves can't get over your beard of lack of and no boots, then that's their problem. And as for not being a fighter, you and your letter opener sure helped us out of a lot of sticky situations. And Dwalin's always willing to help you with weapons training."

Dwalin grunted his agreement and Bella shuddered. "Thank you but no. Nori's taught me a few tricks and it's not like any of you are going to let me out of sight without a babysitter, I mean body guard, for the next decade if I'm lucky."

There were rumbles of agreement even though there was some grumbling over being called babysitters.

Bella laughed, "Anyway, we got sidetracked. You were telling us that the trial was scheduled for tomorrow?"

Thorin nodded gravely, "At third bell. Bifur will meet you here in the morning and remain with you until after the trial. There will be guards posted outside of your quarters so that you don't have to worry about anything happening tonight."

She sighed, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to budge on the guards?"

Thorin stared at her, incredulous. "You were attacked in the mountain. While the dwarves in question are under arrest, who knows how far this plot goes. I will risk neither your reputation or your safety just to make you feel better."

"I'm not unwilling to have guards, it's just that I know that the guards are already stretched thin until more dwarves arrive from Ered Luin. I'm not willing to compromise essential defenses just to feel safer in my own quarters. Worse comes to worse I just switch rooms and no one knows where to find me anyway."

Dwalin shook his head. "This will not compromise defenses. I chose these two personally. They're young dwarves but hardy fighters. They don't have the prejudices that some of the older dwarves have. However, they have not specialized yet, so I want to see how they do on a low risk body guarding assignment." She raised an eyebrow at him and he added, "And that means that you can't use your silent hobbit sneaking on them. Save that for next time, burglar."

She laughed and winked at the suddenly dour dwarf. She had no plans of messing with their protection plan. Although she would never admit it, she was more shaken up from that morning than she liked to admit, even to herself. That she had been attacked, in her own home, in a time of peace, had left her feeling deeply unsettled. And if it was this bad for her, how bad was it for the dwarves who hadn't had powerful friends and family to back them up?

Suddenly feeling exhausted, she stood and excused herself. Fili rose when she did and calmly announced that he was going to walk her to her chambers. Instead of the usual catcalls that they would've gotten, all they got was nods of approval and mutters of good night. It saddened Bella that such darkness had entered their company after having finally achieved peace. Exiting the dining room, she slipped her arm through Fili's and leaned more heavily on him than she normally would. He didn't comment but simply tucked her closer into his side, making sure that his sword was easily accessible.

She yawned and said, "I'm surprised that Kili and everyone didn't insist upon accompanying us."

Fili smirked slightly, "They wanted to but I told them that they had to keep their distance until after the trial. However, I get a free pass because I am your betrothed."

She laughed, "You are truly shameless. And you know that they have all claimed me as kin as well, so technically."

"I know, I know. But is it so wrong of me to want to spend a few minutes alone with my beloved, especially after the day we've had as well as the day we face tomorrow. It's not going to be easy by any stretch of the imagination. So just let me reassure myself that you're all right and that everything is going to be ok."

She rubbed her hand lightly along his forearm and soothed, "I know, and I don't mean to rile you. Today honestly shook me up more than I expected. But hobbits are made of sterner stuff and we'll be all right. A little bit of time and no one will even know that this happened. I just wish my cousin Lobelia was here tomorrow."

He stared are her in disbelief, "The cousin Lobelia that you absolutely cannot stand? The same one who you've told us repeatedly is always trying to steal your silverware? The one married to the loathsome toad Otho, that Lobelia?"

Bella chuckled, "One and the same. She's a harridan and a petty thief and much too caught up on her own importance, but she'll defend family to the death. She wields an umbrella with such precision and finesse that Dwalin would weep with joy. Those upstart dwarves would never know what hit them."

His disbelief only deepened, "An umbrella?"

"She's quite lethal with it."

"You hobbits have unusual weapons. If you didn't have Sting, what would you have chosen to use?"

She shrugged, "I'm quite handy with a cast iron skillet, but my packing skills for long quests were abysmal. If I could go back and pack again knowing what I know now, I would've packed differently for sure."

He turned this over in his mind for several minutes before bellowing with laughter. "A skillet, really?"

"They have heft and can cover a fairly large area so precision is not as fussy. In a pinch they can be used as a shield. And if nothing else, you can still cook food in them even if they are a bit battered and dented. Plus, when people take the weapons from you, they never take common items like umbrellas or skillets, so you have the advantage of surprise."

Still chuckling, he just nodded, "You make valid points. I sure would like to see you spar with Dwalin with it though."

"Dwalin has enough on his plate without pounding on tiny hobbits, thank you very much." They had reached her door and the two guards posted outside, "Well, here we are."

Fili let go of her arm and took a step back. "Indeed we are." Leaning forward, he kissed her carefully, keeping his hands locked firmly behind his back. Pulling back, he whispered, "Pleasant dreams, sweet Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

Taking another step back, he gave each guard a hard stare before acknowledging them with a sharp nod. With one last smile at the blushing hobbit lass, he turned and walked away, whistling a jaunty tune.

Covering her flaming cheeks with her hands, she huffed, "Oh, that dwarf!"

She turned to find the two guards smiling at her. One commented quietly, "You're very lucky, milady. It's obvious that he loves you very much."

She sighed, a mixture of exasperation and fondness. "I adore him too, but I swear that half the time he's trying to see if he can get me to blush. He and his brother are nothing but rascals. But I'll deal with them later. You must be the guards that Dwalin assigned. May I ask your names?"

"Koir, son of Oir, at your service."

"Freya, daughter of Sir, at your service."

"Belladonna Baggins at yours." She looked curiously at the female dwarf. "I didn't know that they let women join the guards."

Koir chuckled, "Dams do what they want."

Freya rolled her eyes at him, "Dwarves are not like men, that they would keep women from battle. We follow where our crafts call us. Mine happens to be battle-craft."

Bella smiled at them, "Well, I know that you are skilled indeed, for Dwalin to recommend you. I have an early morning tomorrow, so I will bid you goodnight."

They nodded and she slipped into her room, closing the door tightly behind her. The darkness suddenly felt suffocating, and she fumbled over to a candle and lit it, her breathing harsh. Taking the candle, she quickly lit the prepared fire. Her hands were shaking so badly that it took three tries to get it actually lit. Then, while the fire got going, she lit several more candles. Once the room was full of warm flickering light, she felt herself start to relax. Chiding herself for being a silly fauntling, she sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

This wasn't a good development at all. Erebor was her home and if she couldn't feel safe here, she knew that she was in trouble. Suddenly knowing with that indefinable sixth sense, she called quietly, "You can come out from under the bed, Nori. I'm all right and that can't be comfortable."

The star haired dwarf wiggled out from under the bed. "How did you know that I was there? Dwalin's pair swept the room twice and still didn't find me."

She smiled shakily at him, "Because I know my overprotective nadad and there is no way that you would leave me alone, you paranoid dwarf."

He sat cross legged on the floor next to the desk and leaned back wearily against it. "The line of Ri was never overly blessed with dams, few lines are. But our mother was an incredible dwarf and we loved her deeply. We lost her when Ori was still quite young, Dori and I have done our best to raise him well, although we've differed in our methods. But we're all we have lass. This is the entire clan of Ri, we have no other kinsman, no other kith."

Surprised at how open he was being, she asked delicately, "What about your fathers? I know you have different ones, but from what I understand, no one would ever refuse to claim a child."

He grinned at her, but it was tired. "Dori's died in a cave-in before she could even tell him. I tracked down mine and he's such a blackguard that I want nothing to do with him, and that's saying something. She never told us who Ori's was, but I have the suspicions that he was a married dwarf. I could never track down the information no matter how hard I looked."

She slipped off the bed and settled next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Just because your father is a waste of space doesn't mean that you are. You have your mother's brightness shining in you. Tell me, do you think Dori and Ori are wise?"

He chuckled, "Dori's canny, for all that he's so prim and proper. He likes to have order because it gives him a small measure of control. You should've seen him before our amad passed away. He used to have a streak of mischief to rival Kili's. But then amad passed and we had to raise Ori and he became the dwarf you see today. As for Ori, he's the brightest of us all."

"And would either of them associate with unworthy people?"

"No, they have high standards. I'm the one who associates with unsavory sorts."

She pinched him. "They still associate with you. They love you and your opinion is important to them. And don't tell me that it's just because you're family. I've known plenty of people that will cut bad apples from the family tree. And I think that Dori would do that to protect Ori, no matter how much it hurt him personally. But as much as you two bicker, I've never heard him say that you are bad and shouldn't come around anymore. He grumbles that you're a bad influence, usually when you teach Ori one of your thieving tricks or thieves cant. But he's never forbidden you from doing it either, has he?"

Nori thought it over for several minutes before saying wonderingly, "Now how did I miss that little fact?"

She yawned, "You were too busy being hard on yourself. As much as Dori's unhappy with what you had to do to survive, he knows that the world is tough and that your family most likely wouldn't have survived without your help. As much as he wanted to shelter Ori, he knew that your tricks might make the difference in keeping Ori safe one day. Also, I guarantee that as the eldest, he believes that he should've found a way to care for all of you without you having to resort to thieving to keep yourselves fed. If you talk to him, I'd bet you anything that he feels that he's failed you and Ori."

He turned and looked at her. He frowned, "You don't think he seriously believes that."

"Have you two ever sat down and actually talked? Not about what you have to do to get by, but what's really go on in your minds and hearts? I know that you're men, but you're also family. Sometimes, families have to sit down and talk things out, even if it's painful or gets emotional. You were willing to face dragon fire for your family, how is talking any scarier?"

Nori chuckled, "Because, namith, the dragon will usually kill you quickly. Family can talk you to death, but it is a slow lingering one. Not nearly as much of an adrenaline rush."

"Ah, so you admit that you are an adrenaline junkie."

"But of course." Rising, he helped her to her feet. "You need to get some rest, namith. Big day tomorrow. I'll just see myself out."

She gave a jaw cracking yawn. "Of course. But seriously, nadad, talk to Dori. He's not as together as he likes to pretend that he is."


	4. Preparing for Trial

Bella was seriously fretting over what to wear. Dori had made her an incredible wardrobe and pieces kept appearing randomly as he found time to make her more. She could honestly say that she'd never had more beautiful clothes. However, she had no clue what one wore to high court. She was standing in her shift going through the wardrobe yet again when she heard a knock. Her mind distracted, she yelled for them to enter.

An amused snort followed by a displeased tut drew her from her whirling thoughts. She turned to see Dori and Nori standing just inside her door. Nori grinned at her, "It's a good thing it wasn't your betrothed. He would've died from seeing your charming self like that and if he hadn't, we would've had to kill him." Dori shot him a look and he chuckled, "I'll just wait in the corridor while Dori gets you squared away."

As soon as he was gone, Dori turned his attention back to her. Her voice apologetic, she said, "I'm sorry, I'm just so frazzled about this whole thing. What does one wear to something like this. I know that I look a fright without hair but I don't want to make a mockery of things by wearing the wrong dress."

Dori soothed, "You could never do that, namith. Everyone is going to look at you and realize what a brave young woman you are, just like the rest of us do."

Dori had always been the one dwarf that she felt safe confiding everything and anything in, even if they others thought him overly prim and stuffy. Her voice dropped to a whisper, she admitted, "I don't feel very brave. I was too scared to sleep last night, I just kept reliving it over and over again. I'm ashamed to be seen like this. I want nothing more than to hide away instead of stand in front of everyone and tell them what happened. I feel ugly and small and scared and I don't know how to stop feeling that way."

Dori drew her into his arms and held her gently. "I'm afraid that there is no quick cure for any of those things. The only thing that will help is time, time and support from those around you. I do have a tea that will help you sleep, but you might still have nightmares anyway. But you are strong, you are brave, and you are beautiful. You are strong enough not to let those cowards win by silencing your voice and letting you live in fear. You are brave because you are willing to share your pain so that it may never happen again to another person. And you are so very beautiful because you chose love over hate, you chose to love those who have also suffered and show them that they don't have to fear anymore. You chose to love us enough to let us in and not hide away from us because of something that was not your fault. And you chose love by still accepting all of us and your One, even though we failed to protect you. There is a lot of grief and shame on all sides, but we will walk this path of healing together and come out stronger on the other side."

She sniffled, "When did you get so wise?"

He chuckled, "Did you think that raising Nori was easy? My hair wasn't always this color, you know." She giggled and he released her. "Now, let's see if we can get this clothing crisis sorted."

He was looking through her dresses when he said casually, "So, Nori came home last night."

Curious as to what he was getting at, she said, "He was here last night checking on me. I'm going to have to tell Dwalin that he got past the guards. Does he not come home often?"

Dori chuckled, "He comes and goes as he pleases, like a cat. He always has. But the thing is, he came home and said that you two had talked and that he had a question for me. I don't think that we've ever just sat down and had an honest conversation. A lot of things were aired, but it was, good. We've needed to do that for a long time. So thank you, Bella. Ah, here we go."

He pulled out a stunning dress in Durin blue. It was both breathtakingly elaborate and stunningly simple at the same time. He held it up for her to step into. "I made this in hopes of you wearing it for a ball, but it will do just as well for court. Now, if you were dueling for your honor, we'd have had to come up with something else, but this is a straightforward trial." He motioned for her to turn and started lacing up the back. "Oh good, I got the fit just right."

She smiled over her shoulder at him. "I still don't know how you manage it."

He sniffed haughtily but looked pleased nonetheless. "When you've been doing it for as long as I have, it becomes a natural skill. We'll keep the rest simple so that the court can see what truly happened to you, maybe just a pendent if you have one?"

Moving over to her jewelry chest, she said, "I have the one the Fili made me when we started courting, the gold one with the sapphire drop. Will that work?"

Like the dress, the necklace was deceptively simple. He had taken several strands of fine golden wire and woven them together is create an intricate pattern. From a distance it looked like a single fine strand, but the details when one got close enough to see was gorgeous dwarven patterns. The sapphire had been worked to mimic her favorite star flower. She adored the piece.

Dori nodded approvingly, "That's the perfect one. Young Fili does nice work."

She sat in front of her vanity and allowed him to clip the necklace on. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to meet her reflection. Reaching up to touch her scalp, she said softly, "You know, the funny thing is? It's not the hair that I miss most, although it is strange to be like this. I miss the braids and the beads. I always thought it odd that you all were so serious about your hair, but it is nice knowing that others know exactly who you belong to and what exceptional skills you might have. During the day as I went about my tasks, the feel of the braid with the beads tapping gently, the steady weight of the beads, would make me smile and think of Fili and some of you. It made my day brighter, giving me that sense of community. I never had that in the Shire, you know?" 

Dori muttered, "I will shear them myself."

Frowning, she rose and turned away from the mirror. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing, merely that we need to get going. Bifur is waiting for you in the hall and if we don't hurry, you won't have time to eat before the trial begins."

At the mention of food, she turned a rather interesting shade of green. "I don't believe that I shall eat until this is over. I'm feeling rather nauseous at the thought."

"Well, if you aren't going to eat, then we have time to visit Oin and see if he has anything that will settle your stomach instead."

She shot him a grateful glance. "I would really appreciate it, nadad. And if we don't hurry up, who knows what mischief Nori will get up to."

Dori pulled open the door to find Nori dicing with the guards. Bella smiled and advised Koir and Freya, "I wouldn't do that. He never plays fair, even in a game of chance."

He sighed but pocketed the dice. "Just take away all of my fun, why don't you, namith. You look lovely though."

She smiled at Bifur who was leaning against the wall. Suddenly she frowned and headed back to her room. "Just a minute, I need to grab my cloak."

Bifur grumbled something and Nori agreed, "You look fine."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't want to start a riot before we even reach the courtroom. So I either wear a cloak or you take me a back way that no one goes."

Nori grinned at her, "That can be arranged."

"All right, but if this goes sideways, I am totally blaming you. And we need to swing by the infirmary as well."

Nori held out a small blue velvet bag. "Ginger drops. I thought your stomach might be upset, so I talked to Oin before I came."

She accepted the bag gratefully. Popping one into her mouth, she enjoyed the spicy flavor as her stomach settled. Tucking the rest into a pocket, she sighed. "Well, let's get this over with."

Koir and Freya joined their group and between their banter with Nori and the occasional grumble from Bifur that Dori translated for her, she was distracted from the coming ordeal as they made their way to the courtroom. She was led to a small room off the main courtroom where she would wait until the trial started to enter. The door had barely shut behind her guards when it opened again and Fili slipped in. His eyes widened as he drank in her appearance. "You look beautiful."

She giggled and twirled for him. "Isn't the dress gorgeous? Dori does such beautiful work."

He grinned at her, "The dress is pretty too."

She felt her cheeks heat and he winked roguishly at her. Covering her cheeks, she reprimanded, "Fili."

He shrugged, "What, it's the truth." He sobered. "I just wanted to see you before this all begins. I wanted to tell you that I love you and no matter what they say, none of it is true. They are filth and their words are dross, but they will be allowed to speak so that people can see the depths of their depravity."

Walking over, she wrapped her arms around his waist and he instantly drew her close. She soothed, "It's going to be all right. It won't be easy, but I need to do this, to see justice happen so that I know it won't happen again."

"It will never happen again, I swear."

Resting her head against his chest, she absently traced the Durin crest embroidered on his tunic. "I've been thinking."

His voice deepening, he asked, "About what, ghivashel?"

"The youngest of the group, the one who acted as lookout. I don't believe that he was there willingly. He looked as scared as I was, looked like he'd been ill treated."

Fili pulled back enough so he could see her face. His expression grim, he asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "All the others were quite crude when they spoke, but he never said a single word to me. He kept watch, but his hands were clenched in his fists and there was a muscle in his cheek that kept jumping like he was clenching his jaw. And look at his beard, I wager that he is still quite young."

He sighed, "Your heart is too big, love. Nevertheless, I'll talk to Balin, see what I can find out."

Smiling, she stretched up and stole a kiss from him. "Thank you. This trial is to get justice and something tells me that he is as much a victim in this as I am."

He leaned down and kissed her, deeper and harder. "You are not a victim, you are a survivor." Before she could reply, he claimed her lips again.

It took all of her willpower but she broke away from the kiss. "We can't. The trial is going to start any minute now and I need to look presentable." She had meant to sound firm, but the words came out breathless and needy.

He clenched his fists but nodded and stepped away, putting distance between himself and temptation. "I need to go anyway, Uncle wants to speak with me before the trial begins. The guards are right outside the door should you need anything, anything at all. I will see you soon, love. And just so you know, you would still look beautiful even if you were wearing an old flour sack."

He ducked out the door before she could reply. Shaking her head, she sighed fondly. She adored that blond prince of hers and it was heartwarming to know that he felt the same way about her.

Unable to shake her nerves, she started pacing. The growing murmur of voices made her nerves tighten even more. She didn't know how much time passed until the trial started. It seemed both too short and an eternity. Finally, a dwarf was sent to fetch her. He had her pause right outside of the courtroom. Finally she heard, "Today, we call a for a trial to address a grievous crime that happened right here in our mountain."

The voices rose as the crowd speculated about what had happened and to whom. Thorin let it go for a minute before calling for silence. When at last the courtroom fell silent, he continued, "Too long have the people of Erebor be denied justice for the crimes against them. When I reclaimed Erebor, I swore that this mountain would be safe for all who dwelled here. To my shame, that was proven to be untrue when one of my people was attacked in these very halls. So today, I gather you here to see that justice will be carried out. That I will not turn a blind eye to my people's suffering, as has been done before."

A cheer rang out at this and Bella felt a tiny smile cross her face, then her stomach tightened and it dropped away. "Today, we will decide the fate of those accused of attacking a dam here in Erebor."

At his words, a roar of outrage rang through the courtroom, startling her greatly. Thorin had to roar for order and it took several minutes for them to fully subside. He said harshly, "If you continue to interrupt at every little thing, it will take forever for justice to be done, is that what you want?"

Dead silence fell totally over the court and she could almost see his smug satisfaction. "I call for the survivor to enter the court at this time. Belladonna Baggins of the Shire, daughter of Bungo, please enter."

Composing herself, she held her head high and made her way into the court. Thorin was seated at the high table, along with six other dwarves. She saw Fili standing behind him and he offered her a tiny smile. There had been tiny murmurs and the rustle of cloth when she entered, but she hadn't been able to actually look at the crowd. Bolstered by Fili's smile, she turned and faced the crowd. To her shock, the entire crowd was standing silently, looking at her. When her eyes met theirs, to the last one, they placed their hand over their hearts and bowed to her.

Her breath caught and she had to fight back tears. Unable to speak, she grabbed her skirts and sank into a deep curtsy. Dwalin came over and offered her a hand. She took it and rose, then tucked her arm through his as he led her over to a witness box. Sitting, she offered the burly dwarf a small smile and murmured, "Thank you."

He nodded and made his way back over to his post by the dais. Thorin called out for them to bring in the accused. She balled her hands into fists into her skirts where no one could see their shaking, making sure to keep her face serene and distant. Thorin had promised that they couldn't hurt her again and she chose to believe him. That didn't stop the fear that speared through her when the same group of dwarves that had attacked her walked into the court, their hands bound in chains before them. They caught sight of her and their reactions varied. Some swore, a couple of them leered at her, and one, the one who had little more beard than Kili did, looked down shamefaced. It was this fact that allowed her to face them with some composure. She was not a victim and she would not allow them to hurt anyone else. It was in her power to stop this now and she would not allow another single person to feel the way she had felt immediately afterwards.

In accordance with Thorin's wishes, the crowd remained quiet, although you could see the seething anger in their faces. Glancing away and trying to mentally compose herself, she noticed Nori slip into to the room and give Balin, Dwalin, Thorin, and Fili a slight nod. Curious as to what he had found, she stared hard at him, trying to will him to look at her. He did glance over and grinned at her when he saw her staring at him. He winked at her and flashed her the sign for wait and see. Sighing, she nodded slightly and turned her attention back to the proceedings.

All of the dwarves had been placed in the accused box, the guards moving stone faced to the sides to guard them. A couple of them were staring threateningly at her, but she ignored them. Fili and the rest had promised that she was safe, so she was going to believe them and cling to that promise. And if they thought that they could intimidate her into recanting her story, they were dead wrong. She was strong, she had survived the quest for Erebor, had faced down a dragon and the pale orc, these dwarves were nothing compared to that. She desperately wished for her braids and beads to comfort her, but kept her face impassive, not willing to show how much their loss meant to them.

She turned to find Thorin watching her and realized that he must've asked her a question. Putting on her best Hobbiton market day smile, she said, "I'm sorry, your majesty, I'm afraid I didn't hear the question."

He just nodded, his expression remaining calm although she could see the turmoil in his eyes, "Do you need a moment, milady? Or are you ready for the trial to begin?"

Realizing how much his instincts must be screaming at him, she carefully tucked away her distress and nodded, her eyes trying to reassure him, "I am all right, your majesty. We can begin whenever you decide, I trust that you will oversee this trial with justice and wisdom."

Taking a deep breath, Thorin nodded and turned back to the room. "Very well then. The court is now in session."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, because the one dealing with the trial should be quite a bit longer. It's taking a bit longer to write because I want to make sure that I have all of the details straight in my head.


	5. The Trial Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Again, brief mentions of a physical assault on Bella

A dwarf stepped up and read out the list of charges. Bella was surprised at how long and comprehensive it was, including several charges that she was unaware of. She would have to talk with Ori and Balin later and find out what exactly they had charged all of them with, but that was something that she could deal with after the trial was over.

Once the charges had been read, Thorin asked, "And who was in charge of apprehending these dwarves?"

A dwarf that Bella didn't recognize but that was wearing a guard uniform stood. "I was, your majesty."

Thorin nodded, "Name and rank?"

"Jun, son of Juri, squad captain."

"And how did you come to take these specific dwarves into custody?"

Jun nodded, "Yesterday, it was my squad's turn to patrol the marketplace, to maintain order and provide any assistance necessary to the citizens while Erebor is rebuilt. We had just gotten halfway through our rounds when a lad came running up to us, saying that we needed to follow him quickly. We asked him what was wrong, but he said that it was a crime so foul that we had to see it to believe it. We followed the lad, who turned out to be an inn lad for the Miner's Rest Inn. The owned had sent the lad to fetch us while he kept them occupied and plied with food and ale."

Anger crossed his face and he had to take a moment to compose himself. "When we entered the inn, the owner directed us to a boisterous group of dwarves towards the rear of the inn. When we got close enough to hear what they were saying, they seemed to be boasting about how they had taught a little upstart a lesson and how everyone would see her for what she truly was now." He looked at Thorin and Bella apologetically, "The language was much coarser of course, but I don't feel comfortable saying such things in front of gentlefolk."

Thorin nodded, "We appreciate your restraint and concern. After the trial is over, speak with a scribe that it may all be noted for accuracy, but you need not speak of it here and now. Continue with your tale."

Rage filled Jun's face and his hands were clenched in white knuckled fists. "My men and I did not speak or announce ourselves. After all, it could just be a few dwarves too deep in their ale, making false boasts, as disgusting as they were. However, that all changed when we saw what they were tossing back and forth, laughing raucously the whole time. We immediately confiscated it and took the whole lot into custody. They tried to fight their way out, but my men were more than a match for them."

Thorin's voice was deep with barely restrained rage, "And what was the item that made you change your mind about what they had done?"

Bella's eyes widened when she noticed tears in the squad captain's eyes. His voice was low, but carried clearly through the silent room, "It was hair the color of spun gold, curls that would be the envy of any dwarf. And in that hair, there were braids and beads, beads that had obviously been crafted with the finest care. No dwarf would ever willingly give it up. It wasn't until we had them locked in the cells that we had a chance to examine the braids and beads, to figure out whom this crime had been committed against. Imagine our grief when we discovered that the hair belonged to a dam and not just any dam, but the brave hobbit lass who had helped win back our home. We immediately dispatched men to search for her for fear of her well being as well as a dwarf to alert her kin. However, she had already been located and was being tended to, so we spent the rest of the time gathering evidence."

Balin called quietly, although Bella could hear the carefully restrained rage in his voice, "Bring out the item confiscated so it can be verified."

A dwarf had been waiting just outside the door and carried a tray in, her hair carefully laid out on it. She sucked in a sharp breath, feeling pain shoot through her as she saw it laying there. It was all she could do not to run over and snatch it up, yelling "Mine!" Those were her beads and braids, they announced proudly to the world who she was and who her kin were. 

Taking a deep breath, she carefully controlled the pain and shoved it away. Her hair still told the tale and now all of Erebor would see and know who she was. And she was strong, she would not allow this to break her. She saw Thorin and Fili watching her with concern out of the corner of her eye, so she turned and faced them briefly, flashing them a quick smile. However, this smile was fierce, proud, and strong, one that refused to back down or accept defeat.

This reassured both of them and they faced the court, renewed determination in their faces. Thorin spoke, "Thank you, captain. I have just one more question and then you may be dismissed. When you arrested them and during the time they were under your watch, did any of them behave differently from the others?"

Jun started to answer, furious, before pausing, his face thoughtful, "Now that you mention it, there was one. The one on the far end. He did not join in the others merrymaking, but was drinking as if he wanted to forget something. He didn't resist arrest and he was quiet. We locked him in a cell separate from the others and he thanked us for that before just settling down quietly instead of screaming and cursing like the other ones were. Anything else, your majesty?"

Thorin shook his head, "No. Thank you for your testimony, you are dismissed, captain."

The guard went over and resumed his seat. Balin motioned for them to take her hair away and she almost cried out for them to bring it back, stopping herself just in the nick of time. She would retrieve her beads later, after all this was over. She turned her attention back to Thorin just in time to hear him say, "We now ask the Lady Belladonna to present her version of the events that took place here in Erebor yesterday."

The crowd murmured uneasily at this but she just smiled at them. Erebor chose that moment to sing, a low soothing hum, just a few bars of a melody that only Erebor knew but it lifted Bella's spirits immensely. "Of course, your majesty. If you are ready?"

"Whenever you are ready, milady. Take as long as you need." Thorin's eyes were filled with regret that he had to ask her to relive her trauma. 

Bella, however, was relieved to get it off her chest, to not have to hide in shame for fear of someone finding out and taunting her with it. Turning her attention to the seven councilors sitting at the high table, she spoke to them and allowed her awareness of the crowd to fade away. "As you may or may not know, I am Belladonna Baggins, one of the company of Thorin Oakenshield, One to Crown Prince Fili, and master gardener. It is probably not common knowledge that hobbits are connected to the land. I have heard several of you mention 'stone sense' and I believe that hobbits connection to the earth is very similar. Because of my knowledge on the subject of crops and growing, his majesty chose me to oversee the task of restoring the land around Erebor and making it so that Erebor could be self sustaining once again."

She shifted slightly before forcing herself to sit still, "Yesterday was the day that I had slated for examining the fields around Erebor, the snow finally having melted enough that I could start assessing and building a foundation of knowledge upon which to plan the necessary crops. Having worked on this project theoretically for most of the winter, I was excited to be going out and actually putting the first step into motion. I was to meet my work group at the lower south gate. Because of my excitement, I was not paying attention as I should've to my surroundings."

Fili shifted restlessly and she meet his gaze steadily, willing him to be strong enough to get through this and strong enough for her to draw strength from. Anger and anguish was in his eyes as well as such a deep and abiding love that it took Bella's breath away every time she realized that he loved her so fiercely and deeply. Breaking the contact, she carefully picked up the thread of her tale, "I was cutting through a section of Erebor that had not yet been restored when a group of dwarves jumped me from around a blind corner. They bound and gagged me, dragging me off to a side room where no one could disturb them. At that moment, I was fearful for both my life and my virtue. I couldn't have anticipated what was actually going to happen. They proceeded to pin me down and then shave me. First, they took, my hair with my braids and beads, all that marked me as kin. Then, with cruel laughter and for what reason I cannot fathom, they shaved my eyebrows off. Finally, they shaved the hair on my feet."

She took a deep breath and fought to keep her voice level and even, "Now, this is probably not common knowledge, but the hair on a hobbit's feet share the same importance as beards do to dwarves. I struggled and fought, but was unable to free myself. They did not hurt me, managed to pin me and shave me without leaving a single cut or bruise, but my very heart was battered by their treatment. They left immediately afterwards, but their apparent leader made a comment so foul that I refuse to repeat it. I was instantly enraged. However, this only seemed to amuse him and he told me, 'See if yer prince still wants ya now with your shame apparent for everyone to see.' I froze, I couldn't believe what had just happened."

She admitted reluctantly, "I was traumatized and ran for my rooms, locking myself inside, for how could my kin stand to be around one that had lost everything that made her dwarf?" She carefully searched out each member of the company, offering them a small smile, "However, when my kin discovered what had transpired, they reassured me that this was not my fault, that I was not lesser for what had happened, that I was a survivor. I left the remainder in their hands, because I knew that justice would be served."

Reaching up unconsciously to tuck a curl behind her ear, she froze halfway up before laying her hand back in her lap. "Will that be all, your majesty?"

Thorin said quietly, "I have one more question, Lady Bella, and then you may be finished entirely. During this attack, did any of the dwarves behave differently from the rest?"

She nodded, "Yes, your majesty. The dwarf on the end, the one that the squad captain pointed out earlier. He was set on lookout, but he didn't curse or insult me. Instead, he was silent, a muscle jumping in his cheek as if he was fighting not to speak. Other than that, no, they were all coarse and gleeful about what was happening."

Thorin inclined his head to her, "Thank you for your testimony, Lady Bella. Your courage and strength shine through mithril bright."

She nodded and settled back into her seat, relieved that it was over. She hadn't been sure that she would have the strength to tell what had happened and was just glad that it had come out as clear and sensible as it had. She saw Nori give her a nod of approval and let her tense muscles relax slightly, the hardest part was over, her testimony, and now she just had to let proceedings continue to whatever end they might go.

Thorin's eyes were diamond hard as he turned his attention to the chained dwarves, "Now, as the ones accused of this crime, I would hear your version of this tale."

The words that poured forth from five of them were shocking in their foulness and sheer outlandishness. They accused Bella of all kinds of vile and sordid things, of enchanting the Durins to become part of the ruling line, of being a witch, of being unfaithful and unworthy. That they were just saving Erebor from the viper that was in their midst, that would taint the proud line of Durin. Each of the company had turned to stone, their eyes blazing with contempt and hatred, but they allowed them to speak their piece unhindered. When they finished, their expressions were smug, like they believed that they had managed to change everyone's mind about her.

Bella had been disgusted and outraged when they first started, sickened by the depths of their depravity, but by the time they were done she was just numb, unable to process any more of their hatred. Inwardly, she thanked Yavanna and Mahal for allowing their evil to be stopped, before it spread and hurt more innocents. However, her emotions jolted back to life when Thorin spoke, his voice even but rough with rage, "What about you, Keir, son of Lern? You have not spoken your defense."

The dwarf in question looked up, his eyes dark and defeated, although he met Thorin's eyes squarely, "There is no defense to be had. What we did was unforgivable. I will accept whatever punishment you decide upon, your majesty."

There was a riot as the other dwarves attacked him and the guards waded in to pull them off of him. Once the commotion had settled, Thorin ordered, his face thoughtful, "Take Keir to the holding room, I will deal with him after we have ruled on these others."

The guards took him off and Dwalin accompanied them to give them strict orders that Keir was not to be harmed or abused in any way while sequestered. Once he was gone, the hall finally quieted back down. Thorin turned his full attention back to the dwarves who had been subdued and were standing sullenly in the box.

His blue eyes deep indigo with fury and outrage, Thorin's deep voice was heard clearly throughout the room. "I have heard all the sides and evidence in this case and it is now time for the ruling. Never would I have thought that the halls of Erebor would be sullied by an attack on an innocent, a dam, and a hero who helped reclaim this very mountain for us. I find your actions repugnant beyond all belief. I cast you out of the race of Khazad, never again shall your name be spoken or acknowledged by any living being. For your crimes and your utter lack of repentance, you shall be shaved, your crimes branded into your foreheads, and you will be executed before the sun has set this very day. May Mahal have the same mercy on you that you had for the one you committed the crime against. All in favor?"

One by one, each of the six other councilors said solemnly, "Aye."

Once the last one voiced their agreement, Thorin announced, his eyes glittering fiercely, "It has been decided. Take them away."

The prisoners screamed and fought, but eventually the guards managed to wrestle them out of the room and away, their screams fading in the distance.

Once silence fell, Thorin declared savagely, "Too long have our people wandered, with no recourse to justice or protection. Never again will such be allowed in the halls of Erebor. All are equals here, from greatest to least. One should never be afraid in their own home. Erebor will be a place of justice and safety once again, you have my word."

The crowd cheered, some of them openly weeping while others beamed fiercely, pride and hope shining brightly in their eyes. Thorin allowed this to go on for a few minutes before calling them back to order.

Drawing a deep breath, Thorin said, "Before we consider this trial finished, there is one more matter that we must attend to. Bring out Keir, son of Lern."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that I didn't name any of the dwarves who attacked Bella. This was on purpose. As a society, we are fascinated with crime, murder, and serial killers. I am just as fascinated as everyone else. However, on an episode of Criminal Minds (I can't remember which one specifically), something that they said struck me deeply. Everyone knows the names of all the famous serial killers, but what are the names of their victims? They are the ones that deserve to be remembered, that they lived and were loved, not the ones who took them away from all of that. 
> 
> So I have chosen to glorify Bella as the beautiful survivor that she is instead of dignifying those that tried to break her mithril spirit.
> 
> Next Chapter: Keir's trial
> 
> Praying for strength, hope, and love. We are strong together!


	6. Keir's Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already, le gasp!
> 
> Enjoy, lol.
> 
> (And yes, this is a shorter chapter, but the length felt right, shrug)

Keir was led out, Dwalin walking alongside him, although the younger dwarf was not fighting but just walking quietly. There was defeat in his posture, they way that his shoulders were slumped and the way that he was hunched slightly into himself. Dwalin led him to the same area and then left, making his way over to where Bella was sitting. 

She signed discreetly, "Well?"

His motions were just as hidden, "As you thought, he's young, younger than the princes and maybe even Gimli. But he's still hiding something."

She was barely able to sign "I think that Nori knows." Before Thorin called the court back into session.

The rage from earlier was gone, replaced with thoughtfulness. Thorin chose his words with care when he spoke, "Your companions have been sentenced to death for their participation in this crime, Keir, son of Lern. However, something has come to my attention. You are related to the ringleader?"

The lad's voice was low, his eyes filled with a quiet despair, "He was my uncle, your majesty."

"What happened to your parents?"

He paled half a shade, "They were killed shortly after I had reached my majority, a cave-in in the far mines."

Thorin frowned slightly, "I remember that incident, we lost several good dwarves that day. What is your age now?"

Keir looked down before swallowing hard and forcing himself to meet Thorin's gaze again, "Fifty-five this year, your majesty."

This caused the crowd to murmur quietly. Having grown accustomed to dwarf reckoning, Bella worked out that it meant that he was an adult, but just barely so. So what had driven the young dwarf to do what he had done. It didn't seem like there was any affection between him and his uncle. Maybe fear of the older dwarf? Bella's line of thought was sidetracked when Thorin asked bluntly, "If you are considered an adult, although you are still young, why did you stay with your uncle? It is evident that you took no pleasure from what happened, that even now you are experiencing regret and guilt."

Keir just shook his head, "I couldn't do that. Please, just sentence me already and get it over with. I did the crime even if I didn't lay a hand on her. I am guilty, there is nothing more to say."

Bella felt her heart ache at the defeat, despair, and hidden terror in his face. He was doing his best to appear composed, but the guilt and shame were readily apparent. So what had driven this young dwarf to an act that was so obviously abhorrent to him?

Her question was answered moments later in the most unexpected way. There was a commotion in the crowd and a tiny voice called, "Keir, play now! I'm bored, let's play, nadad."

A tiny boy, at least she assumed it was a boy, darted away from what was obviously his caretaker, dashing towards where they were all gathered. Unfortunately, he had reached the cleared area when he tripped and fell, sprawling hard on his face. Before she even realized what she was doing, Bella was there, scooping him up and checking him over carefully for injuries.

He was fine, although he was unsure about the stranger that was holding him. Although she was unsure of his age, he looked to be about the same as a toddler hobbit. She grinned at him and teased him gently, "That was quite a tumble, it's a good thing that you're so sturdy."

His own answering smile was shy, but held a hint of high spirits and mischief as well. Suddenly Keir was there on his knees, his face bone white as he clutched at the hem of her skirt, "Please, don't hurt him! He's innocent! He didn't have anything to do with what happened! Please, milady, please."

Carefully balancing the little one on her hip, she stared down wide eyed at the desperate dwarf and several things fell into place. The little one looked worried, so she carefully smoothed his hair, trying to soothe him. Once he was calm, Bella crouched down, forcing Keir to meet her eyes. Reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder, she noticed the tiny, instinctive flinch that he couldn't help. She said firmly, "We don't hurt children. Erebor is a place where everyone is safe, no matter what. You have my word that no matter what, he will be taken care of. What is his name?"

Keir's eyes were wide and he looked torn. Finally he murmured, "Varen, his name is Varen."

She offered him a small smile, "I will keep Varen while we get this straightened out. You need to go back to your place now though, all right?"

He nodded and he rose, absently offering her a hand to help her up. She took it and allowed him to help her back to fully standing. Going back to her seat, she settled Varen on her lap and gave him the bag of ginger drops for him to play with while the trial continued. Dwalin growled quietly, "That was a foolish risk." However, she could see the underlying approval on his face, so she ignored it.

Thorin said quietly, "How old is your brother?"

Keir's face was pleading, "He is just ten, your majesty. He was barely three when we lost our parents."

"Did you take custody of him?"

Keir swallowed hard, "I was of age, so I did my best to take care of him, but I didn't have any skills that could provide for him and he was too little to be left untended if I were to work the mines. We were slowly starving when our uncle offered to take us in and I accepted."

His hands curled into fists and he fell silent, a habit of not talking about it obviously ingrained in him.

Thorin called, "Nori, report."

Nori slid to the front of the room, "It's as the lad said. Both of their parents were lost in the cave in, they lived in the family home for roughly a year until their uncle took them into his home. It was said that he had been away on business and couldn't return until then, but it was always different excuses as to what his work was when questioned about what had kept him so far away from home when kin was in need of him, especially with the small pebble. He was known in certain circles as a petty bully, although I never actually worked with the dwarf."

Nori's fingers twitched like he was itching to pull out the knotted rope that he liked to use to keep his hands busy but he valiantly abstained. "Once he had taken in his kin, he and the lads traveled frequently, again for 'business', but even more so to escape the suspicion that the lads were being ill used. They arrived in Erebor on the second caravan from Ered Luin. Everyone that I've spoken to about Keir said that the lad is a good lad, quiet, respectful, a hard worker. The rest though, have reputations as trouble makers a mile long, interfering with the rebuilding as well as being downright lazy, refusing to work at all."

A gasp rippled through the hall. One of the greatest trials for a dwarf was forced idleness, all would much prefer to be busy doing and crafting. The thought of not working was anathema to them. Thorin dismissed Nori with a flick of his hand and the spymaster melted back out of sight.

Turning to Keir, Thorin asked, "Is it true?"

His eyes hard, repressed anger gleaming brightly in them, "Yes, all of it. He threatened to hurt Varen to ensure my compliance. The one time I dared call his bluff, he broke Varen's arm. I haven't disobeyed since."

Thorin turned to face Bella, "Lady Bella, you are the one that spotted this travesty. In addition to that, you are the one that the crime was committed against. Because of this, you have the right to pass judgement. What would you have, milady?"

She hadn't expected that and she just barely managed to keep from gaping at the dwarf king. "I..I, your majesty?"

Thorin nodded firmly, "Anything from his freedom to his death, you may request and we will grant it to you. You may also choose to pass this on and the councilors and I will decide his fate."

Absently pulling a ribbon from her pocket when she noticed that Varen was getting bored with the bag, she swapped it out easily. She said quietly, "May I have a moment to decide?"

Thorin's eyes softened at the sight of the contented dwarfling, although his tone was firm, "Take as much time as you need, we will wait for your decision."

Tuning out the entire hall, she turned her thoughts inward, thinking over all that she knew, had learned, and had experienced over the past forty-eight hours. Finally she came to a decision. She ran it through her head again and nodded to herself, that would work. Turning to Thorin, she said firmly, "I have decided."

Thorin said softly, "What would you have of us, milady?"

She turned her attention to Keir who was watching her anxiously. "Keir, son of Lern, your actions against me were to protect an innocent, your kin. There was no malice against me. For this, I do not believe that you deserve to die. However, you must also bear the consequences of your actions. You made a choice to not speak out about the evil that you knew was planned. Instead of taking your brother and fleeing to help, you chose to go ahead and participate in an attack on someone that had done you no injury, had caused no harm to you and yours. On the other hand, Erebor is new and it will take time for all to realize that they are safe here once more, against all that would offer them harm, be they kin or strangers."

She took a deep breath, "This is my ruling. For one year, Keir, son of Lern, and his brother Varen, shall be the wards of the sons of Fundin. During this time, Balin will tutor him in the laws of our people and Dwalin will tutor him in the way and the honor of the warrior. Because of the actions against me, you owe me recompense. From you, I want four hours labor daily minimum. You will help me with the care of the fields and crops, all aspects of it. Again, this will be for the duration of a year. At the end of the year, the court will reconvene and hear the testimony from Dwalin, Balin, and myself. If it is found that he has fully repented of his actions, changed his ways, and become a valuable member or society, he shall be a free dwarf. However, should he act against anyone during this time, self defense excluded, with the intent to harm, he will be incarcerated and a new sentence will be decided at that time."

Looking back at Thorin, she said, "That is my request, your majesty."

Thorin turned to Dwalin and Balin, "Sons of Fundin, do you accept this request?"

They both nodded gravely, "Aye, your majesty, we shall do as requested to the best of our ability."

"And you, Keir? Do you accept this ruling?"

Keir stared at Bella, his eyes wide and unbelieving. Seeming to come to his senses, he dropped to his knees and laid his hand over his heart, "Aye, I will do my best to prove worthy of this second chance."

Thorin nodded regally, "I hereby release, Keir, son of Lern, into the custody of the sons of Fundin, with the plans to reassess in one year's time. By the power vested in me as king of Erebor, I declare this matter concluded and court adjourned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Keir was protecting Varen, but he made a choice to remain silent, so I believe that there should still be consequences, no matter how good his reasons might've been.
> 
> Varen means gift
> 
> Praying for joy, love, and laughter. We are strong together!


	7. Aftermath

Once Thorin dismissed the court, Keir came over to fetch his brother. Before he took Varen, he knelt in front of Bella, took her hand in both of his and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to it. She looked startled and Balin explained, "He's offering you his fealty and loyalty, lass."

She frowned, "But Thorin is king?"

Balin nodded, "And he is still loyal to Thorin. However, should you chose to leave Erebor and set up elsewhere, he and his kin would accompany you. His service is to you and yours, in whatever capacity he can serve you best."

Still confused, she decided to pursue it another day. With her free hand, she reached out and lightly touched the top of Keir's head. When he looked up, she smiled at him, "Right now, all I ask of you is that you try your hardest in the tasks set before you."

He nodded solemnly, "You have my word, milady."

Varen chose that moment to pipe up, "Play now, Keir?"

Keir stood and took Varen from her, smiling down at him, "Yes, we can play now, Varen."

Dwalin and Balin gathered the brothers up and led them off. As they walked away, she could hear Varen telling Keir about the pretty lady. It took her a moment to realize that the pebble was talking about her and she felt herself warming inside.

Fili had hung back and allowed her to deal with them alone, but now that they were gone, he was at her side in moments, kneeling in front of her. He reached out and gently brushed her cheek, "Bella, are you ok?"

Everything that had happened suddenly crashed over her and she said breathlessly, "I need to go somewhere quiet please."

He stood and helped her to her feet, signing something quickly to Kili and Thorin before whisking her out a side door and down a hallway to a hidden alcove. Once they were away from all of the watching eyes, she started to shake, all of the events overwhelming. She trusted Fili to get her somewhere safe where it would be private. When they reached the alcove, he said quietly, "Bella..."

With a wordless cry, she turned and buried her face in Fili's chest, her arms going around his waist as she clung to him desperately, her body trying to shake herself apart as she wept. She didn't know what she expected to feel once this was all over, relief that they couldn't hurt her anymore? Exhilarated that they had been brought to justice? Instead, all she felt was raw and empty.

* * *

Fili didn't say a word, just cradled her so tenderly as she wept, reassuring her with his solid presence. He had been so proud of how strong and serene she had appeared in the court, her grace and poise even when faced with her attackers. He had seen them and had instantly seen red, wanting to tear them apart with his bare hands. Only knowing that his One was brave enough to face this stayed his hand, although he was sure that his expression was thunderous.

And when she had delivered Keir's sentence, he had nearabout burst with pride for her clever solution, it held just the right amount of mercy and implacability. Yes, she was going to be an amazing queen when the time came. He knew that she had to have been struggling, his tenderhearted Shire lass. But as she'd shown time and time again on the quest and during the months afterwards, she had a spine of pure mithril and was willing to do the right thing, no matter how hard it was on her. Feeling her shake in his arms, he wanted to go and slowly shave those dwarves himself with a dull knife. But she needed him now and he'd be cursed if he left her side for an instant for as long as she needed him close to her. She was his to protect in all ways and that was what he was going to do.

Gradually, her sobs started to ease and he did his best to soothe her. Running his hand gently up and done her spine, he murmured endearments and praises in her ear. She truly had been magnificent today and he would tell her that as many times as she needed to hear until she actually believed it to be the truth. She was an amazing woman and he was so blessed to have her as his One. The worst was behind them now, without a doubt.

* * *

Finally her sobs eased and she was able to start pulling herself back under control. She slowly became aware of her surroundings, Fili's strong arms around her, his murmured words, and the steady beat of his heart. Using his breathing to regulate her own, her body slowly calmed down. With a last hiccupy sigh, she reluctantly pulled back and looked up at him.

He studied her face gravely, reaching up to brush the residual tears away, then bent down and kissed her gently. Pulling back, he said firmly, "I am so proud of you, my love."

A shiver passed through her, "I don't know what I expected, but I was so scared. I thought that I would be happy that it was all done, but all I felt was weak and angry. I don't know, Fili."

He shook his head, "You were brave enough to continue despite the fear. You didn't allow them to break you down, you were willing to see the pain in others and give them a chance at redemption as well. I would honestly be surprised if you had taken joy in the trial and execution of those that attacked you. That's not who you are. But neither are you one to shy away from something just because it's hard. It will take time to heal from this, but we will, Bella, you have my word on it."

She cupped his face and ran her thumb back and forth over his cheekbone, smiling up at him, "You're so strong, my Fili. Come, I'm sure that the others will want to reassure themselves as to my well being. It's time to start putting the pieces back together."

He pulled out a handkerchief and a small flask of water and passed them to her, allow her to put herself back together. Once she'd handed them back, he'd tucked her arm through his and they started making their way towards the company's room. Fili asked curiously, "Although I approve entirely of your decision, why did you give Keir into the custody of Balin and Dwalin and not the Ri's? After all, Dori has plenty of experience in raising children and Nori is best suited to keep an eye on Keir."

She shrugged, "A few reasons. I think that Keir will respond better to Dwalin's gruffness and Balin's stern diplomacy than to Dori's fussing. And Keir truly does need to learn both our laws and the warrior's code of honor. If he applies himself, he'll never have to feel helpless again. I didn't mention the fact that I'm still learning the laws and will most likely be working alongside him, but I figure that he'll figure it out."

She hesitated before continuing, "Also, I think that although Dori would've been pleased to have them, that this isn't the right time. Nori is no longer a thief but is spymaster, so that cuts out at least a little bit of Dori's worry. And Ori's all grown up and quickly becoming skilled in a craft of his own, a highly respected and sought after craft at that. No, it's time for Dori to think about himself, to care for himself and figure out what he enjoys, to live a little. It will take time to convince him of that, but we have that time after all."

Fili carefully thought over her words and then nodded, "All of those are very good points. I don't know if I would've thought of that."

She shrugged, one corner of her mouth quirking up, "It's not like the whole company won't have lots to do with them anyway, keeping an eye on them and on me. Should Balin or Dwalin have questions, I'm sure that Dori will be more than happy to help them out."

Fili laughed at that, "That's very true. You should prepare yourself for all the remedies that Oin will prepare for you as well as Dori's teas, to help your hair grow again."

She sighed but there was fondness in it, "That's family for you. They just do it out of love. I missed that when I lived alone." They reached the room and she could hear the buzz of conversation inside. Smiling up at Fili, she asked, "Shall we?"

* * *

Two weeks later, she was not nearly as sanguine. Once again, she was shouting through a barred door, although this time, she was right next to the door instead of further in her rooms. "Go away! I'm not coming out, so just forget it."

Fili's voice was filled with patience as he pleaded, "Please, Bella. Amad has been dying to meet you and Kili will be so disappointed if you're not there. And if you don't come out, the company will all camp out here, worried about you."

She said fiercely, her voice low and filled with ice, "I'm. Fuzzy. Fili! My head looks like a baby duck! There is no. Way. That I. Am meeting. Your mother. Looking like this! Forget it!"

He coaxed, "You look beautiful and amad will think so, you have my word on it."

She groaned, "Fili, I love you, but seriously, I cannot go out like this. I refuse to go out like this."

There was silence for a minute and then the low murmur of voices. She pressed her ear to the door to try and hear better, but they were speaking too low for her to hear. Then Fili spoke at her door again, surprising her, "Tell you what. How about a compromise? Let me in and allow me to show you something. Afterwards, if you still don't want to go, I'll make your excuses even though amad and Kili will be disappointed."

Knowing that it was most likely a mistake, Fili was lethal with his honest eyes and handsome face and she was weak against such wiles thus why she was speaking through the door, she reluctantly opened the door and admitted him. She shut the door as soon as he was inside, keeping anyone else from following him in. He looked her over critically, noting her green gown, another one of Dori's creations, although she was wearing his sapphire pendant again. 

He smiled warmly at her and she already felt her resistance starting to crumble. "You look lovely, amralime. Anyone will tell you that."

Struggling to shore up her defenses and remember why she didn't want to greet the caravan, she said softly, "What do you want to show me?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small, beautifully inlaid mahogany box. "After the trial was over, your braids and beads were returned to us. All of us have been racking our brains trying to figure out a way for you to wear your beads until your hair gets long enough for you to wear your braids again. This is what we came up with. We were going to wait and show it to amad first as she is a master goldsmith, but you might as well see it now."

Her curiosity piqued, she took the dainty box and slowly opened it, peeking inside. However, she couldn't figure out what it was, so she pulled it out and handed the box back to Fili. Spreading it out, her breath caught in her throat as she discovered that it was a beautifully crafted snood made of gold. But what made tears well up in her eyes was the fact that all of her beads were there, lovingly clasped into place. Examining it closer, she found that Fili was right and she would be able to remove them and wear them in braids again as soon as her hair was a bit longer.

Bless and curse her dwarves, they knew her better than she knew herself. Looking up at Fili with eyes shimmering from unshed tears, she said thickly, "Help me put this on quickly, we can't be late for your mother's caravan. What are you thinking, doing such a thing?" The last part came out teasingly as she intended, although her voice was still more husky than usual.

He steered her over to her vanity and had her sit, dropping a soft kiss on her head. "How thoughtless of me, I know. This will take just a minute, love. We should arrive in plenty of time." He set to work, expertly arranging her hair and pinning the snood carefully into place. A couple of minutes later, he declared her done and allowed her to look in her mirror. Somehow he had worked magic on her hair and managed to make it look sleek instead of fluffy before carefully placing the snood on. It transformed her from ridiculous to passable, possibly even pretty. 

Her hand was shaking as she reached up and touched a bead, her betrothal bead. Her family was finally back with her and she had to take several deep breaths to keep from crying. She was turning to thank Fili and possibly kiss him senseless for this little miracle when there was a knock on the door and Freya called, "Your highness, milady, we need to get going if we are going to reach the entrance in time to greet the caravan."

Giving Fili a look that promised 'later', Bella rose and quickly called back, "We're coming, Freya, one moment."

Quickly snuffing the candles, they made their way from the room. Freya and Koir were waiting patiently in the hall for them. They had become unofficially "her" guards. Whenever she was in a situation with unknown dwarves, like greeting a caravan, they discreetly shadowed her. She knew that Dwalin had assigned them to her and she would've been irked, but she had come to know the pair and liked them. Koir whistled softly and Freya beamed when they saw her hair. Freya said softly, "That's lovely, it really suits you. And you don't look fuzzy at all, I don't know what you were worried about. Besides, the whole mountain adores you just as you are."

Bella said tartly, although there was a thread of humor lacing her voice, "I'm meeting my future mother-in-law today, Freya. Understand now why I might've been a little concerned?"

Freya's eyes filled with comprehension,"Ah, of course, milady. But trust me, you look lovely."

Both of the male dwarves looked at each in confusion before shrugging and letting it go. Although they didn't run, they moved through the mountain at a brisk pace and reached the front gates just as the first wagon rolled into sight. Oir and Freya faded back slightly while Bella and Fili joined the company. Kili spotted them and beamed at them before frowning and pouting slightly, "Fee, you gave it to her already?"

Fili tried to warn off Kili with a look, but Bella squeezed his hand warmly before turning to Kili and smiling, "I'm afraid that's my fault. I refused to leave my room, so he showed me this wonderful surprise that you all crafted for me. He knew that I would need my entire family to have enough strength to meet your mother."

Kili rolled his eyes and pulled her into a gentle, brief hug, "You still don't think that amad will hate you, do you?"

Bella said wryly, "I was fuzzy, Kili. No one wants to meet the incredible Lady Dis, my One's mother, and princess-in-exile no more, with fuzzy hair." He still looked confused, so she sighed and said, "It's a girl thing, Kili, don't worry about it."

Nodding, he gave her another quick hug before bounding off, his excitement too high to allow him to sit still. Thorin spoke quietly from behind her, startling her, "My sister sons are right, you have nothing to worry about. You are Fili's One, she would love you for that alone. However, she knows of everything that has occurred, even the recent unpleasantness. In our letters, she has asked dozens of questions about you. She is looking forward to getting to know you in person."

Bella sighed and shifted over enough so that he could stand beside her. Peeking at him from the corner of her eye, she said quietly, "I'm worried that she'll be disappointed in me. I'm sure that you both talked about your future wishes and dreams for Fili and Kili, every mother does. I doubt very much that I'm what she envisioned for her eldest son."

Thorin thought that over before nodding solemnly, "Yes, in a way you are right, you are not at all what we envisioned. I don't think that there is any way that we could've possibly envisioned someone like you. But all that my sister ever wanted for her sons was happiness. She and her husband are a true match, did Fili ever tell you? Vili was nothing more than a common soldier, but the moment his and Dis's eyes met, they knew that they were Ones. It took time for him to learn all that he needed to to fit into the royal family, but he did it because he loves my sister."

Thorin glanced away to check on the caravan's progress before returning his attention to her. "What Dis wanted most was for her sons to find their Ones. Although that seemed like an impossible dream, Ones are so rare, that was always what she hoped for. In addition to that, she hoped for a woman that was strong enough to stand at his side, kind hearted for this world is filled with too much harshness, and someone that would love them as wholeheartedly as her son would surely love his mate. In all of these areas, you are everything that she could've ever hoped for and more."

She smiled at Thorin, feeling more at ease. "Thank you, that helps. Also, thank you for the snood. It's lovely and I really needed to have my family with me again. It's very reassuring to me."

Thorin smiled at her, "I'm glad. It looks lovely on you."

The caravan rumbled to a stop right then, cutting off the opportunity for any further conversation. Bella shifted over closer to Fili and he took her hand and squeezed it gently, grinning down excitedly at her. There was chaos for several moments as the caravan got itself sorted. Then there was a pair of dwarves, well, a dwarf and a dam, striding towards them and Bella knew that she was out of time.

However, the dam bypassed both of her sons and her completely, making a beeline for her brother. Thorin grinned at her and said, "Welcome home, Dis."

Dis grinned back at him before sucker punching him in the gut and exclaiming, "That's all fine and well, but what the bloody hell do you think that you were doing? You nearly died! You nearly got my sons, my babies, killed! No bloody rock is worth your life, but no, you rock headed lug, you just had to insist upon going!" She continued ranting, alternately hugging and shaking/slapping/hitting Thorin. 

Bella watched wide eyed for several moments before turning her attention back to Fili and Kili, arching an eyebrow in a silent demand for an explanation. Kili shrugged, "This is pretty normal for amad and uncle. Best just leave them too it. Last time anyone tried to intervene, amad gave them a black eye and uncle lectured them to within an inch of their life. Come meet our adad!"

Belatedly realizing that there was indeed another dwarf in their group, one with Fili's coloring but appeared to have Kili's mischievous streak from the way that his eyes were twinkling. She immediately curtsied, "Pleased to meet you, sir. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were there."

He smiled warmly at her, "That's all right, my wife is quite the force of nature."

Fili said proudly, "Adad, this is my Bella."

Vili nodded approvingly, "I must admit, Fili, she is quite charming. And if half of the tales I hear are true, she shall fit into our family quite nicely." Instead of shaking hands or bowing to her, he pulled her into a brief hug and murmured in her ear, "Welcome to the family."

When he pulled back, her confusion must've been plainly evident on her face. Kili said exasperatedly, "What were you expecting, namad? An icy greeting followed by a lengthy interrogation? You are Fili's One, of course they are going to adore you. Not to mention that you all saved our hides many times on the quest."

An amused feminine voice broke in, "Besides, we always save the torture for the second meeting, that's just basic etiquette." Bella whirled to find an smiling Dis standing behind her, a rather disheveled Thorin behind her. "Now, let me get a good look at you."

Dis looked her over carefully and it was all Bella could do not to squirm. Finally Dis grinned and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "Aren't you a pretty little thing? And apparently the only one with common sense in the entire group. My son is a lucky dwarf indeed. Come, natha, you can show us where our rooms are and we can get better acquainted on the way."

Releasing a rather shell shocked Bella who had no clue how to respond, her poor brain had frozen as she struggled to respond, Dis moved away and pulled Fili and Kili into just as tight of hugs, although she did slap them upside the head first.

Vili said quietly, a gentle amusement in his tone, "Don't worry, you'll get used to her. She can be a little overwhelming at times, but she has a good heart."

Feeling slightly bemused, Bella couldn't help her smile, "That's all right, my Took cousins are just as exuberant. And I've traveled with your sons, both of whom are very fine dwarves, a real credit to their raising, Lord Vili."

Vili scoffed and waved that aside, "None of that now, lass. You're our Fili's. Call us adad and amad."

As if those words had called her over, Dis was there, looping her arm through Bella's and dragging her towards Erebor, "Exactly! I've always wanted a daughter and Fili told us that you lost your parents quite young. We'll never try to take their place, but we just want you to know that we already consider you one of ours and woe betide the dwarf that dares to suggest otherwise."

Seeing that the four males of the family Durin were following with the luggage, Bella just shrugged and allowed herself to be pulled along by Dis. She murmured quietly, "I'd really like that, to call you amad and adad."

Dis nodded decisively, "It's settled then. Now, tell me everything."

* * *

Three months later, Fili and Bella were finally married. If she had thought that the crowd at the trial was large, that was nothing compared to the crowd that attended a royal wedding, the first that had been held in Erebor in centuries. There was nothing but happy wishes for the couple, the trial having won Bella a place in the people of Erebor's hearts and the hard work and justice of Fili holding the same true for the young lion prince.

Bella's hair had grown to her jawline, still shorter that she preferred but long enough that she could finally start wearing her beads again. Between that and the elegant dress that Dori had created for her, she truly felt every inch the princess she would be in truth once the ceremony was over. She wasn't nervous but excited and eager to finally marry her One.

Balin, Ori, and Thorin had done and excellent job of blending dwarven and hobbit traditions and Bella could honestly say that she'd never seen a more beautiful ceremony. Fili had been beyond handsome in his royal attire and she had loved the way his eyes widened when he saw her. She hadn't permitted any of the male Durins to see the dress, wanting to surprise Fili, and it looked like her plan had succeeded.

When Thorin pronounced them married, Bella felt her heart swell with such love and awe. When she'd run out of Bag End all those months ago, she had never anticipated her life turning out this way. However, when her new husband kissed her for the first time, Bella sighed happily and thought that she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this one, Fili and Kili's father is alive. Surprised me as well to find out. Who knew?
> 
> Here is the snood that I kinda used for inspiration for Bella. It was the closest that I could find anyway: 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/10/72/7d/10727d56c3c3d474f6588b1c8b7ef13e--hair-nets-snood.jpg
> 
> Praying for peace, hope, and wisdom. We are strong together!


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a double update. If you haven't already read Chapter 7: Aftermath, go back and do so now.

Epilogue

The sun was just starting to sink in the west when Fili came looking for his errant wife. Bella waved happily at her husband, her heart still skipping a beat every time that she saw him. Although the had been married for nine months, she secretly hoped that her heart would always jump when she saw him, even when they were both old and grey.

She had been examining the fields, trying to make sure that they would be ready for planting in a few weeks, Keir and by extension Varen helping her out. Scooping up Varen from where he was playing, she plopped him on her hip and called cheerfully, "What brings you to the fields, husband mine?"

He grinned at her, brushing a bit of dirt from her cheek and gently tweaking Varen's braid. He motioned for Keir to join them, "Balin and Dwalin said that Keir and Varen are needed at home."

Bella nodded agreeably and easily passed Varen to his brother, "Don't keep them waiting then, I'll see you tomorrow and we can start planning out what to plant where, now that we know how the fields held up over the winter."

Keir grinned at her and said, "As if you didn't already have them planned a dozen times over. Later, Bella." Tossing Varen up in the air and then catching him, the brothers were laughing as they jogged back to Erebor.

Smiling as they watched them go, Bella murmured, "They're good lads. What are they needed for?"

Fili smiled tenderly at her, "Well, since they were cleared yesterday, Dwalin and Balin want to discuss adopting them."

Bella grinned widely, her heart dancing with happiness. It was hard to believe that just over a year had passed since she'd been attacked. During that time, both Keir and Varen had bloomed under the care from Dwalin and Balin. Keir was even showing real promise as a horticulturist, although she would never force him into anything, allowing his true craft to call to him as he wished. 

Keir had been truly repentant and had thrown himself into learning everything he could get anyone to teach them. It wasn't until he'd been in the presence of the company, the presence of honorable upright dwarves, for three months that the true pain of his actions had sunk in and he'd fully realized the depth of what his actions had caused. He had fled from her, his eyes filled with horror. However, instead of just running away, he had run to a dwarf for help, one that had an unbreakable core of honor. Dwalin and Keir had had a long talk but the younger dwarf had come away with a renewed sense of determination and purpose. But oddly enough, there was a peace to him as well. As if the world finally made sense to him and he knew exactly what he would and wouldn't do.

Watching Keir toss Varen up again, Bella said, "I'm so happy for them. They truly are a family."

Fili nodded, "I would've never guessed it, but they all needed each other."

Bella moved over next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, causing him to wrap his arm around her. "I knew, because that's exactly what all of you did for me. You gave me a family."

They both watched Keir and Varen vanish into Erebor, Varen's giggles still drifting back to them. She said softly, her voice filled with both longing and hope, "What do you think about having one of those?"

He looked down at her quizzically, "One of what? A dwarf?"

She smiled at him, one corner quirked a bit higher than the other in a mischievous smirk, "No, love, a pebble."

Fili's throat caught, the image of a daughter with Bella's curls and his eyes or a son with Bella's eyes and his straight hair. However, knowing how pressured she felt sometimes as a princess, he didn't want to add to that burden, "I will adore any pebbles we have, love."

Her smile morphed into something infinitely tender and she rearranged his hand so that it covered her stomach, "You're going to make a wonderful adad, dear heart."

It took a moment for his brain to process what she was saying before it all clicked into place. He stared at her wide eyed, silently asking if she was saying what he thought she was. She nodded at him, "Oin and I believe that our little one will be born about midwinter."

His heart overflowing with joy, he let out a whoop, scooping her up and twirling her around, their combined laughter filling the air. Moments later, she was back on the ground and he was kneeling in front of her, his hands on her hips as he leaned forward and pressed a reverent kiss to her stomach. Looking up at her with tears in his eyes, he murmured huskily, "You make me the happiest of dwarves, Bella mine."

She tugged him up, kissing him. When they finally parted, she said softly, "That's good, because you make me the happiest of hobbits, my Fili. Now, shall we go tell the rest of the company our good news or wait until tomorrow so that Keir and Varen can have their moment?"

Fili tucked her into his side and they started making their way back into Erebor, "We'll tell them tonight. The adoption won't be announced until all the paperwork is done and everything is official. I hope that you're prepared for utter chaos."

She laughed, "Love, that's just the way our family is. And truthfully, I wouldn't have them any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story comes to an end. Thank you so much for sharing this journey with me. I never know exactly what is going to happen when I write my stories, so it is so much fun to find out alongside you, my readers. Thank you for all of your support, comments, and feedback. It makes my heart so very happy.
> 
> Praying for hope, joy, and happiness. We are strong together!

**Author's Note:**

> Prayers for health, strength, healing, and hope! We are strong together, we will get through this time together!


End file.
